Some Things Are Best Kept a Secret
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: *Chapter 10 up!* Miyako finds herself trapped in an emotional dilemma after a little spat with the Kaiser. The only explination she can offer herself is that it's the Dark Ring's fault, but is it? Also, Iori re-learns what it means to have friends. R/R!!!
1. Kidnapping

Some Things Are Best Kept a Secret...  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Inoue Miyako lay on her bed staring at her ceiling, thinking of what had happened, sorting out her feelings and her duties. He was pure evil... and yet, what had happened was incredible. She knew that what had happened was not intended for anyone to know, especially Iori-kun, her best friend. Her eyelids drooped as the events of the past few days played in her mind like a movie.  
  
"Everyone! This way!" The spiky haired leader of their group yelled. "We have to get out of here!" Daisuke stood back and waited for the others to pass.   
The last to pass stopped and turned to him, adjusting the white fisherman's hat on his head. "Daisuke! You go ahead! Pegasmon and I will bring up the back!"  
The keeper of Courageous Friendship looked to his blue partner with a golden V on his forehead who nodded. Daisuke started to run behind his friend, V-mon. "Arigato, Takeru!"  
The blonde boy whistled into the noisy forest and soon a beautiful golden-coated stallion with magnificent white-gold wings landed next to him, his mane shimmering in the sunlight. "Let's go, Takeru!"  
He nodded, placing a hand on the horse's back and jumping on as if he were a professional rider. The horse gave a whinny and took off in a gallop, folding his wings back and lowering his head.  
The forest crashed down all around them as a large orange foot slammed down on a tree, splintering it into thousands of sharp shards of wood.  
About ten miles away, an evil laughter reverberated through a cold, dark room lit only with the monitors in front of the source. There was a pink glare reflecting off of his deep violet glasses. His smooth pale face grinned as evil as his laugh had been. He turned his head to the side and yelled into the room.  
"Wormmon!" He called harshly.  
Moments later, a small green larva Digimon with a smooth purple beak and pink claws creeped into the room, his large innocent blue eyes full of fear. "Y-yes, sir?" his voice quivered when he saw the monitors on the Digisenshi.   
The Kaizer, better known to some as Ichijouji Ken turned back to the monitor focused on a large long-necked dragon Digimon with an immense horn protruding from the top of his head. "Tell Brachimon to return, and send out the real beast of courage."  
The green Digimon swallowed hard. "A-are you sure, Ken-chan?"  
The Kaizer winced at the sound of his name, as if someone had smacked him across the face. He clenched his teeth and stood up, unlatching and unraveling the long cable whip from his belt and raising it in the air and flicking his wrist, making a loud cracking sound.   
"How many times have I told you not to use that obscenity in front of me!?" The worm before him quivered in fear, tears already welling in his eyes just from the mere crack of his master's whip. "You will call me Kaizer. Do you understand, you insolent arthropod?"   
Wormmon nodded his unusually large head and looked up at Ken. "Shall I give him orders to destroy the children, sire?"  
Ken smirked and turned around. "No," His eyes fell on the monitor, which surveyed the children and Digimon entering a vacant cave. "Bring one back." His grin faded and was replaced by a spiteful glare. "Preferably alive."  
Wormmon nodded again. "Yes, sir. But what do you want with it?"  
Ken smirked again. "I have some experiments I wish to perform."  
"What kind of experiments, sir?"  
Ken snarled at the Digimon. "That is all you need to know, now get GOING!" his arm flew down and then quickly up again, his long whip smacking hard against the floor next to Wormmon. The Digimon winced and scuttled out of the room and down the halls to the jail cells.  
After some time, he stopped at one cage and pressed a button next to it, standing clear of the entrance to the cell as the door opened. A large hairy foot stepped down next to Wormmon, startling him and making him whimper. After a few seconds or so, he looked up at the creature next to him, speaking with a slight shake in his voice. "Go, the master wants you to bring back a Digisenshi. He wants it alive."  
A deep and raspy voice came from the top of the figure's tall upright form. "I must obey. Capture a Digisenshi. I must obey my master." The creature flicked its long tufted tail and ran down the hallway, as if instinctively knowing where the senshi were hiding, his footsteps echoing off the walls.  
  
Back in the cave where the Digisenshi were held up, they breathed heavily, catching their breath.  
"That was way too close." the keeper of Courageous Friendship, Daisuke, said as he fixed his jacket.  
The light haired brunette nodded and took a seat next to her Digimon Partner, Tailmon. "I never want to do that again."  
The white cat nodded. "I know." Her head turned toward the entrance of the cave as the scenery outside was silenced. "I think Brachimon's given up."  
Takeru's glance went to the cave entrance as well as Pegasmon returned to his rookie state. "It's not like the Kaizer to give up like this. He's up to something."   
The shortest member of the group, called Iori, nodded his head of short brown hair. "Takeru is right. The Kaizer wouldn't do something like this. We've got to make sure we're ready for anything that overgrown gaki feeds us."  
Daisuke plopped down on the floor and rubbed his complaining stomach. "I don't care what he feeds us. I'm starving!"  
V-mon fell beside him in the same position. "I could eat a whole uma!"   
Hikari looked at the complaining duo. "Eating will have to wait. We need to plan."  
The purple haired member of the group and keeper of Pure Love sat down and took off her glasses, laying them on the ground. "Well, you guys plan, while I sleep." She lay down on her side and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
Her bird partner, Hawkmon, looked at her sympathetically. "Kawaiso Miya-chan."   
Everyone's heads turned at the sound of the Hawk's deep voice. "Has she not been sleeping well?" Hikari asked.  
Hawkmon shook his head. "Iie. She's been crying in her sleep."  
Iori gasped and took a step forward. "Miyako-chan's been crying?! Why didn't you tell us earlier so we could have done something about it?"  
Hawkmon's eyes widened at Iori's reaction. "Iori-san. I think she would like it if I kept it a secret."  
Iori growled and balled his fists. "I want to know why Miya-chan is crying!"  
Iori's small partner looked up at him and spoke in a raspy voice. "Iori-kun. This isn't like you at all! What's gotten into you?"  
Daisuke folded his arms and chuckled, a mischievous grin spreading on his face. "I think Iori-tachi has a crush on a certain purple haired lady."  
Iori blushed and turned around, waving his arms in front of him. "I-it isn't like that! You see, she's been my friend since forever! I really care about her!"  
Hikari clasped her hands together and smiled. "Sore e no sugoku kawaii!"   
Iori blushed deeper and scuffed his foot against the dirt.   
A sudden growl at the entrance of the cave drew the group's attention. "What the-?" Takeru questioned.  
Miyako groaned and woke up, grabbing her glasses and putting them on. "What's going on?" she asked, oblivious to the situation.   
Footsteps rushing down the rocky tunnel answered her question. The creature roared loudly as he came into view.  
Hikari and Takeru gasped. "Leomon!"  
The Beast man Digimon jumped on a fairly large rock protruding from the ground and leaped forward toward the Children.  
Miyako clambered to her feet, only to lose her footing and fall face down on the dirt. As two large feet landed right in front of her, she gave a sharp yelp. Leomon's man-like paw reached down and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her in the air kicking and yelling.  
Daisuke growled and unlatched his D-3 from his waist and held it forward, also flipping up the cover on his D-terminal and pressing the "Left" button until a black and blue item appeared. "Digimental Up!"  
V-mon ran in front of the light radiating form Daisuke's items and began to glow blue. "V-mon! Armor Shinka!" He yelled. His arms and legs elongated vastly, forming more of a paw with large claws. A black armor raced over his body quickly, covering his legs as he fell on all four of them. V-mon's neck also grew and his head as well, the horn from his nose growing and becoming a jagged lightning bolt. His tail became more flexible, swishing behind him as he evolved. The black armor covered the top of his head, minus the ears, which stood upright. A rupture of electricity vibrated over his body and brought four jet-black lightning bolts from his back. He opened his mouth and roared. "Todoroku yuujou, Raidoramon!"  
Daisuke brushed some bangs from his face and clenched his devices tighter. "Go get her, Raidoramon!"  
The dog-like dragon sprinted forward as Leomon charged out of the cave. Within seconds, he reached the outside, Raidoramon on his tail. Leomon felt the presence of another being behind him and the girl in his hand. He jumped up and flipped his body backwards as Raidoramon passed under him. The lion landed on the ground and charged at the being in front of him, pulling his sword from his sheath.  
Raidoramon stopped and turned around, just in time to have the top of his head meet with Leomon's sword tip. He fell to the ground and looked up at Leomon.  
"Raidoramon!" Miyako called. "Don't worry! Help is on the way!"  
Leomon tightened his grip, making the girl squeak. "Do not talk." He said simply. He raised his sword again and brought it down fast, cutting into the black, blue, and white Digimon's neck, barely missing the Jugular vein. As blood began to spill from Raidoramon's neck, he shrank and a bright blue beam of light raced back toward the cave where the other Senshi were emerging. He was now back to V-mon, his rookie stage. Miyako yelled loudly as tears streamed down her cheek, fogging her glasses a bit.  
Leomon's head full of wild blonde fur looked to the cave and the eight forms making their way to him and ran off again, wedging into a crack in the rock wall.   
Miyako growled and began pounding on Leomon's hand. "Where are you taking me?!" She scanned his bare arm and saw a dark ring attached to it. Her gaze returned to Leomon's face. "You work for the Kaizer, don't you?!"  
Leomon didn't give her an answer, but instead, a square about a foot wider than leomon in all directions lit up a faint green as their elevation began to decline. Miyako looked around frantically, wondering what was going on. The platform stopped on the ground and Leomon stepped off of it, lifting back up as he did.   
"I have brought a child, your highness." Leomon's voice called into the darkness.  
A light flashed from what must have been the ceiling, forming a sort of fluorescent cone.   
"Excellent." A voice that Miyako had grown all too familiar to said. A figure was seen behind the light as it made its way to the light. "Bring it here."  
Leomon took a step forward and gently tossed Miyako in front of the light while the figure lurking behind it stepped into the light. "Ah, the purple-headed fool." The Kaizer said with a diabolical smirk. He raised his arms to the side, his dark blue and gold cape draping off of them. "Welcome to my humble abode."   
  
  
A/N: Well? Did you like it? I'm going to get on the second chapter right away. I've had this story planned for a long time, but it kept getting erased. Anyway, the Phrases I used in here are "Arigato" which means "Thank you" as if you didn't know that. "Gaki" which means "Brat", "Senshi" which means warrior, "Kawaiso" Which means "poor" in a pitiable way. "Shinka" which means, "Evolve", "Todoroku yuujou, Raidoramon" which means, "Raidoramon, rubling with friendship". As you have noticed, I am sticking to the Japanese series with names and the way a voice sounds. Well, minus Leomon, because I haven't heard it in Japanese before. This WILL be a Kenyako! So all you Kensuke and Hiyako fans get out! Oh, I am so going to get flamed for this... Oh, I also don't own Digimon.   



	2. Meeting

Some Things Are Best Kept a Secret...  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Miyako looked up and gasped in horror at what she saw. Her teeth then clenched as she growled furiously. "What do you want with me, Kaizer?"  
The Kaizer's smirk turned into a snarl. "You baka mushinjinsha. How naïve you are." The smirk returned to his face. "You are needed for an experiment of mine."  
Miyako stood up and glared past The Kaizer's glasses and into his eyes "What kind of experiment?"  
His posture became straight as his hand clenched tightly around his whip's handle. "You'll see, in time." He turned to walk back down the hall when a force, nearly as heavy as he, pushed him to the ground. He pushed the form off of him and stood up to see Miyako lying on the ground next to his feet. "You really are a stupid girl." Ken raised his leg and kicked her hard in the side, causing her to double over and hold her side. Ken smirked at her actions and raised his whip in the air, cracking it next to Miyako.   
She yelped and scooted away, tears burning in her eyes. Ken turned his head and yelled into the hallway. "Veggiemon!" Within seconds, two brightly colored Digimon that resembled gourds bounced into view. Their eyes were bright red, as Leomon's were. They held their stems in the air at several odd angles and their breath stank like rotten fish eggs in the middle of summer. Ken's hand pointed at Miyako. "Restrain that girl."  
The veggiemon did as they were told and hopped to Miyako, wrapping their stems around her arms and legs and raising her to her feet. She clenched her gloved hands and growled at him. "You are truly vile, Ichijouji Ken." She hissed.  
Ken gasped and took a step back, tightening his grip on his whip and unleashing it, raising it in the air again and smacking it hard against her thigh. Miyako gave a sharp yell and fell to her knees before the Kaizer. Ken snarled and grabbed her jaw tightly with his right hand, squeezing it. "You will never, EVER call me by that horrible excuse for a name. Do you HEAR ME?!"  
Miyako struggled to keep from showing any weakness toward him, for she knew that would only inflict more pain on her. She glared at him and said the first thing on her mind. "Go suck a cock, Ken."   
Ken growled again and tightened his grip on her jaw, his hand practically shaking with anger. "Listen here you little bitch. You are to show RESPECT towards me!" For a second, he could have sworn he saw her flinch. "And besides, you unworthy wench..." He continued, "If anyone's going to be sucking a cock around here, it's going to be you." He stood up straight, taking Miyako with him, a grave look on his face. "No, you'd enjoy that too much. I don't want you to feel as though you're being rewarded."   
Ken laughed as he saw her face turn red with embarrassment. "Hah, hah. So delightful to watch one react." He said as if it were nothing. He knew that she thought he was handsome, after all, what girl didn't? He released his grip on her face and turned around, this cape flowing out behind him. "Take her to her cell. I'll be needing her soon."  
Without a word, the Veggiemon yanked up Miyako and dragged her down toward Ken's direction, taking a turn down another hallway, away from Ken. Miyako knew by now that she was helpless without her friends, especially Hawkmon. Her eyes darted around the hallway, seeing many cells and many Digimon, often too large for their prison. She felt great pity for them.  
Soon, the Veggiemon stopped hopping and threw her into an empty cell, her back hitting the wall and her orange helmet falling off her head and rolling around beside her. When she looked up, the door was already closed.   
Miyako looked down at the dirty floor. "What am I going to do now? I know that the others will try to rescue me, and Ken might use me as a hostage. Knowing him, I'm probably right."  
For the next hour, she watched as an ant made its way around the cell, often picking it up and setting it somewhere else until the cell door was opened. She looked up and adjusted her glasses, seeing a small green worm standing there.  
"Come, the Kaizer wishes to see you now." Miyako stood up and walked toward the Digimon.   
"Who are you? I know I've seen you with Ken, but I never learned who you were." She asked simply.  
The Digimon looked up at her. "My name is Wormmon. Now come on." Wormmon's legs clicked against the ground as he walked toward Ken's control room, Miyako following behind.  
In the control room, Ken's eyes looked on his glowing monitors, watching Miyako and Wormmon move down the hall toward his domain. He smirked as he remembered their conversation. Would she do as he said? He closed his eyes as he thought about having her mouth around his penis and bit his lip, almost feeling her warm tongue and saliva covering him. He arched his back and gripped the arm rests of his chair tightly, taking one hand and resting it between his legs, grabbing his slightly swelling member in his hand and massaging it hard. He gave out a long moan and only continued to massage harder.  
"M-Miyako... Ugh... Miyako...." He cried out, as this was the first thing to come to his mind. He clenched his teeth, straining another moan. Just as he did, the door of his chamber swished open, startling the young emperor and causing him to sit straight. He turned his head behind him to the two figures in the doorway. "What do you want?!" he shouted.  
Wormmon cowered at the sound of his master's voice and spoke up. "Um... I have brought the girl... sir."  
Ken's face softened as his eyes fell upon Miyako's stubborn face. He smirked and stood up, facing them. "Leave us Wormmon." The worm nodded and left the room as Miyako stepped inside. "Well, well, well. This is an interesting turn of events, is it not?" He said walking toward her.  
"Shut up, Ken. Now tell me what you want with me and I'll be on my way." Miyako hissed, glaring at Ken.  
Ken growled deeply and struck Miyako across the face with his open palm, knocking her to the ground. He shuffled a foot and glowered down at her. "You stupid girl. You just never learn, do you?"  
Miyako sat up and held her reddening cheek. "Shiseiji..."  
Ken smirked. "You know so little for one with such supposed intelligence." He chuckled and grabbed her arm, pulling her up forcefully, as if she were a ragged doll about to be thrown away. "My plan is absolutely perfect. You see, now that I've captured you, your pathetic little 'friends' will come and try to get you. What they won't expect is that you won't be one of them anymore. You'll be in my army."  
Miyako stood herself up and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'in your army'?"   
Ken chuckled again and reached into his cape, unlatching a dark ring from his belt and activating it, making it glow red. Miyako's eyes shifted to Ken's body, seeing the red glare off of his clothing, she tried to pull away screaming.  
Ken smirked again, pulling her closer to him and leaning to her, whispering almost seductively into her ear. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit. At least, not until I give you this friendship bracelet." His hand moved quickly, pulling up Miyako's sleeve and pressing the dark ring to her skin. The ring unlatched from itself, and then back together as it clasped around Miyako's wrist, then letting her go.  
She gave out another scream, falling to her knees and gripping her wrist, then fell to her side, still clutching her wrist. Before she knew anything, she was out cold, lying before the Kaizer, slowly losing her mind.  
  
A/N: sorry that this chapter was kind of fast-paced and um *coughhentai-ishcough* but come to know it, as there may be an NC-17 version to this. As soon as I'm finished with this version, I want you all to tell me if I should put up an NC-17 version to this. Oh I AM doing a Fanfiction Contest! Finally!!! It's a Kenyako Contest! The prizes will be the winner's choice. Either: A: draw a picture of Ken & Miyako from their fic B: write a special kenyako for them C: write a gift fic for them. I WILL do Yaoi, but only up to French-kissing. all of the other stuff is at the bottom of the 5th chapter of the Never-says. The deadline is May 25. Happy Writing!  



	3. Wormmon

Ken smirked evilly and shifted his foot as the girl in front of him screamed loudly and fell to the smooth, hard ground

Chapter 3

Wormmon

Ken smirked evilly and shifted his foot as the girl in front of him screamed loudly and fell to the smooth, hard ground. The boy chuckled, letting the tortured screams of the young girl soothe his soul. 

Miyako sat on her knees, hunched over her painful wrist that lay on the floor. Her entire body trembled with the force the ring was trying to imply on her. Small needles from the ring jabbed her in the wrist, pumping a thick dark red liquid into her veins. She threw her head upwards and knocked her glasses loose, which fell completely off when she thrust her head downward, grunting in pain.

The pre-teen chuckled softly and pulled Miyako up by her hair, glaring down at her through his darkly tinted glasses. "You better pray to the gods that your blood type is AB, because as of now, my superior blood is traveling through your pathetic veins." He said as he tried to ignore the sad look in Miyako's tearing brown eyes. Ken snarled at her and threw her down on the floor, taking a step back and watching her sob hopelessly over her pain. "Pathetic child." He muttered.

From the doorway, the small green form of Wormmon peeked his large green head in the doorway, flooding the room with light from the hallway behind him. Ken's gaze flitted to the doorway momentarily. Seeing who opened the door, he sighed softly and returned his gaze to the crying girl before him. Wormmon looked at the poor girl with much pity in his eyes. He had seen countless Digimon enslaved, but none of them took to the ring like this. He assumed they felt nothing, but, who knew? Certainly not Ken or himself, as neither of them had experienced being enslaved by the Digimon Kaizer. 

This girl was going through intense pain, and Wormmon did not understand why. His curiosity stirred at Ken's last words, "_You better pray to the gods that your blood type is AB."_ What did that mean? What if her blood wasn't? What would happen to her? Wormmon knew his master knew. Since he never told him anything but to be quiet or send out a digimon slave, he figured he would never know.

Ken chuckled at his own brilliance. "I never realized this until now, but this is a win-win situation for me. With any luck, my blood is tearing up your system right now, making you die a slow and painful death." He then sighed. "By some miracle you survive, you'll be a slave until the day you die. And from the sound of your pain, I take it that that day will not be far away."

Wormmon could not stand seeing the girl in pain, in fear of doing something his master forbade. He feared he would cry. Wormmon sat behind the door and listened as Miyako continued to scream and sob. He brought his claw to his eye and wiped away a tear that had formed.

The screaming from his master's control room had ceased suddenly. Curious and afraid, Wormmon peeked his head back in the room, fearing for the young prisoner's life. Miyako was still hunched over her wrist on the floor, still as stone. Wormmon gasped at the sight of her, fearing deeply that his master had killed the girl. A smirk was plastered onto the Kaizer's face as he kicked Miyako in the side, causing her to tremble slightly.

"Get up." Ken's voice said simply, ringing through the room. As commanded, the girl in front of Ken stood, staring at him blankly. "Good slave." He said, patting her head like an obedient dog. Ken studied Miyako's facial features for a moment, and then quickly smacked Miyako, deciding he didn't like her staring at him.

Miyako fell to the floor limply and blinked. She sat up and held the cheek that Ken had struck, glaring at him. "What was that for?"

Ken growled and shifted his feet. "Pathetic wench." He murmured through clenched teeth. "How dare you speak to me in such a manner."

Miyako sat back and folded her arms stubbornly. "Well, it's the only manner you're getting from me, Ichijouji."

A sharp pain suddenly flood Miyako's head, the source being the cheek Ken had swiftly kicked. "You better show me some God damned respect you unworthy piece of dirt." 

"Or what?" she said haughtily.

Ken growled and yanked her up by her hair so she looked him directly in the eye. "Or I pull your intestines out through your mouth and see how long you can survive."

Miyako decided it was best to stop talking and simply glared at him, eager to wring his neck. She knew that deep down, she was excited to be this close to the boy she had admired, but the fact that he was using her like some kind of lab rat made her sick.

Ken threw her back and smirked as her form sprawled against the floor. "Hmnh, the ring didn't work as I thought it would. Perhaps some tweaking is in order." 

Miyako sat up and rubbed her wrist. "Son of a…" she groaned in frustration.

Ken chuckled to himself in amusement and raised his head, calling into the room. "Wormmon! Get in here!" Seconds later, the green worm crawled into the room, nearly soundless, with the exception of his claws clicking on the floor. Ken sneered at the Digimon before him and kicked him softly, just enough to flip him on his back.

Miyako stood up and clenched her fists. "That's no way to treat a Digimon! Kicking it for no reason isn't going to help you solve your problems!"

Ken growled furiously and shot a harsh glare in her direction, then turned to Wormmon who was just getting to his feet. "Wormmon. Show this little harlot to my chambers." He said as if the words were poison he wanted to get out of his mouth. "There, we will discuss limits and privileges" 

Wormmon nodded and walked to Miyako, taking her pant leg in his beak and pulling her along as he walked. She sighed and walked along side the worm subserviently glancing at Ken as she left, seeing him scan her over with his eyes, a confident smirk back on his face. She shuttered as the doors closed behind her.

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Wormmon said to her.

Miyako looked to him and sighed. "Hai, daijoubu."She felt so bad for the poor little Digimon, being kicked nonchalantly, having to do meaningless tasks when he was obviously capable of so much more. She sighed softly and kept her eyes on the floor.

Wormmon felt bad for the poor girl, being a slave of the Kaizer. He often wondered what it was like to be under his control, to have a ring on him. He then reconsidered his thought whenever he saw the Digimon deleted for disobeying or disappointing the Kaizer. And Wormmon knew how often he had let Ken down or angered him, and he didn't want to be at the will of his master without being able to think freely, like the girl next to him was able to. Wormmon walked ahead of the violet-haired girl a pace or two and turned in front of her.

"Stop here." He said, holding his claws out at his sides. Miyako looked at him and nodded with a smile. Wormmon turned to a door beside him. "Tobira no akete." The door's panels slid open, revealing a fairly good-sized room. 

Like the rest of the base, the room's walls looked like they were made from machine parts. The room was probably just a tad bigger than her living room back at her apartment where the most obvious color was either a dark, dark violet or black, it was hard to tell. Against the far wall was a standard bed tucked in a corner with the sheets strewn about and a pillow on the floor next to it. Her eyes scanned the room, drinking in the sight of everything in it. Her eyes fell on a desk with fragments of different mechanical parts about it. Next to the desk was a bookcase packed with books written by famous philosophers and science-fiction authors.

_'He's read them all, I bet.'_ She thought to herself as she took a step in. She giggled as she found some of his clothes scattered across the floor. _'Typical guys, leaving their clothes everywhere.'_ Her mind drifted to her own room. Blushing, she remembered how messy and unbelievably disorganized it was and decided to tidy up a bit in Ken's room to make up for the mess she left at home. She picked up a pair of Ken's dark blue boxers and blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Stay in here until the Kaizer tells you otherwise." Wormmon said in a tone that made him sick. He hated giving commands, no matter how simple.

Miyako had nearly forgotten the little Digimon was there and turned around, smiling at him. "Arigato."

Wormmon blushed at the word that she had spoken, as he rarely heard it. He smiled the best he could and bowed. "Do itashimashite." The doors closed in front of Wormmon, leaving her in the room lit by only a faint lamp on the desk.

A/N: Bwahahahahaha! I did it!! I DID IT!!! I made chapter three!!! It was originally going to be longer and have lemon stuff in it, but… I decided to leave it there, a sweet moment for Miyako and Wormmon. Sorry it took so long to get out, my computer crashed about a month ago and I was too lazy to get to work on this again. You should know about my contest by now, if not, Go to my profile and click on the story labeled "Kenyako/ Kenlei fanfiction contest". For all of you entering that have read this story, I have decided the deadline to be August 20, just a few days before school starts up in this good-for-nothing district. This way, I'd have gotten my school shopping done and have time to read and judge the fics. Happy Writing!

On another note, the mentioning of blood in this fic may have confused some of my readers. When blood of two different types (ex: A and B) mix, they tend to react differently, trying to fight off the foreign object, sending antibodies and other stuff to get rid of it. This leaves the body very weak, and will eventually shut it down, causing the person to… die. *Hears the readers yell, "WELL, DUH!!"* Erm… with that out of the way, here's the few pieces of Japanese vocab used in this chapter! Sorry for the lack of it, but I lost my Japanese/ English dictionary!

Tobira no akete: Open door. Tobira being Door, and Akete being Open. As in the song "Tobira wo akete" which means "Open the Door". This is how I'm going to be handling the Vocab from now on, nifty, ne? REVIEW! Ho na na!


	4. Koibito lemon! don't read if you can't h...

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…  
  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Koibito"  
  
When Wormmon had left her alone in Ken's room, she sighed and looked around, picking up a few things and placing them in reasonable places. She finally took another breath and sat down on the darkly colored, yet incredibly soft bed near the end of his room. She smiled inwardly and ran her hands across the soft comforter on top of the bed. She giggled for a moment and lifted her head to look at the ceiling.  
  
"I wonder how everyone else is doing… Did he send anything after them?" Her eyes sunk to the floor sadly, thinking of poor little Iori and how he looked up to her. "Is Iori going to be alright?" She plucked her gloves off and lay back on the bed, her eyes closed. The thought of sleep was ever so inviting, she wanted to turn to her side and curl up and retreat into the one place she knew she could truly have peace. She would have, as well, had it not been for the sound of the door sliding open. Miyako sat up and groaned as her eyes got a shot of the light from the hallway. She heard a snarl from the silhouette that she was sure was Ken. She quickly scuttled off the bed and stood straight up, in fear for her life.  
  
The soft tapping of the Kaizer's shoes echoed about the room as his form quickly glided toward Miyako. Even though he was a few meters away, she could feel the cold aura of darkness and hatred that had enveloped Ken. She gave a small shutter as Ken's body stood close to hers.  
  
Ken brought his face to hers, a malicious glare pasted upon his face. "What do you think you're doing, girl?"  
  
Miyako stuttered hard and stared above Ken's eyes, not wanting to stare into them like a lovesick girl. "I- er… I wasn't doing anything, sir."  
  
Ken growled and heaved his palm to Miyako's already sore cheek, knocking off her glasses and sending them sailing across the room, and Miyako to the floor. "You will only speak the truth in my presence. Understand, slave!?" A nod from her head told that she understood. "Rule one: You will never touch anything unless ordered to."  
  
Ken then reached down and grabbed a handful of Miyako's lilac hair and pulled her up, forcing a yelp from her mouth. "Rule number two: Call me only by Digimon Kaizer, none of this 'Ken-chan', or 'Ken-san' or 'Ken' anything business."  
  
Miyako looked up at him, swallowing hard as his left eye twitched slightly, the sound of his breathing through his teeth made it sound as though he were a lion ready to attack on another trying to steal his pride. Miyako hated that glare, but at the same time, loved everything about it. From the way his lips would twitch, to the spiteful look in his eyes. Every time he glared at her, she wanted to put her forehead to the floor in front of him and vow her undying love for him. She hated it because it made her weak. It made her realize just how much she loved him and the risks she was willing to take to make sure that his perfect self was kept secured.  
  
"And Rule Three:" He said letting go of Miyako's hair and grabbing her shirt collar, pulling her up so that she stood on the tips of her toes, looking down at him fearfully. "NEVER question my power."  
  
Miyako's caramel-colored spheres looked on in fear and anticipation as Ken's grip on her shirt collar tightened. She looked past the violet shield, which kept the eyes she longed for out of reach like a priceless gem in a museum. His face seemed to contort slightly as his appearance grew fiercer, as if stating his authority with his glare. Miyako hardly noticed the change, yet seemed to be more entranced by the Digital Kaizer before her. She tried to pretend the glasses weren't there and looked into the tainted soul of Ichijouji Ken. From behind his eyes, Miyako could swear she saw the long-haired boy she admired, his eyes wide with fear and red from tears. This new body heaved a sob and focused his attention to Miyako, his eyes pleading. As his lips moved slightly, she thought she heard him say, "Help me".  
  
A sharp pain in her cheek and a trip to the floor informed her that she was still in the presence of the ever-elusive Kaizer, and also that she had be staring.  
  
The sharp bite of his voice rung in her ears, followed by a swift kick in the stomach. "Stupid disobedient dog" He said ferociously. "The only thing females are good for is relieving yourself."  
  
Miyako thought about his words for a moment and then raised herself to her hands, her gaze following the back of the Kaizer as he walked toward the exit of the room. Once more, her overactive curiosity got the better of her, and she already knew she would pay dearly for her words. "What do you mean?"  
  
Ken broke his stride and stood still, obviously thinking over his options for answering the question. His mind settled on a thought, a grin spreading across his face like liquid fire. "You have no idea, do you?" his grin turned lewd as he made an about-face towards Miyako. She shook her head, even though she had a slight idea of what he was trying to get across.  
  
Ken walked back to the girl on the floor and kneeled in front of her, reaching is hand out and cupping it under her chin, his face serious now. He blinked but once before speaking to her in a low whisper. "You truly are an ignorant girl." After his eyes closed serenely, he leaned his face into Miyako's  
  
His lips were surprisingly cold against Miyako's, yet still welcome. This scene seemed like a memory of her favorite reoccurring dream. She leaned her face deeper into that of her dream-lover. His face tilted to his left as something warm and wet prodded her lips. This being her first kiss, she was unsure of how to respond. Almost forcefully, Ken's tongue pressed past her lips and met with hers. Nothing like this warmth and new taste of sweet saliva had ever entered the virgin mouth of Inoue Miyako.  
  
Miyako shifted herself so that she sat on her knees, one of her small, smooth hands reached up to touch Ken's cheek. The child of darkness gasped inwardly at the touch of her soft, warm hand and brought one of his own, grasping it gently, the cloth of his glove wrinkling slightly as his hand contracted.  
  
As Ken's tongue continued to venture boldly about Miyako's mouth, he took the hand from under her chin and trailed it delicately down her neck, across the fabric of her gray turtleneck, and then gripped the zipper of her orange vest and pulled it down slowly, almost cautiously. As the zipper released from the other side, Miyako sighed softly, feeling as though a barrier had been broken between her and Ken. The young tyrant released his loose grip on her hand and slid his hand down the front of her shirt, making Miyako moan quietly at his touch. At hearing this odd noise from his mauve-haired subordinate, both curiosity and lust drove him further, wanting to hear her make that strange, yet satisfying sound once more. Ken's hands worked busily to release themselves from their hot, dark confinement. When this was accomplished, there was a dull clank as the metal cuffs of his gloves hit the floor beside them.  
  
Miyako gasped quietly as Ken's hand slipped under her shirt and his fingers grazed her warm belly. Miyako felt blood rush to her face in what she was certain was a furious blush. She felt her face continue to warm as she felt Ken's cold palms gingerly touch her left breast. As his fingers gently grasped her breast, Miyako moaned louder than before into her master's mouth. When his fingers cautiously kneaded the skin beneath her shirt slowly, Miyako came to a conclusion. He was nervous! The Digimon Kaizer in a nervous state was something Miyako would have paid 200,000 yen to see, but that was before today. Though he was nervous, he had no trouble keeping control. He wasn't about to become as weak and submissive as the girl in front of him was.  
  
As Ken withdrew his lips from Miyako's he snarled gently as he took a breath, his eyes still closed, he then placed his soft lips on the ample amount of skin between her jaw and the collar of her shirt. He kissed her skin gently, passionately before re-stating his place as superior by biting her neck only hard enough to leave the impression of his teeth in her skin. Miyako let out a small scream, which gradually evolved into a painful, yet passionate moan. At the sound of Miyako's painful pleasure, Ken's grip on her sensitive breast tightened as he pressed her back into a sitting position. His lips once again detached from her skin, but for longer this time as he withdrew his hand and pulled Miyako's smoky shirt above her head and threw it to the side. He took a small amount of time to look the panting Miyako over, grinning as his eyes scanned over the bare-breasted splendor before him, knowing that he would soon claim her as his and only his. He then looked at her eyes; he had never noticed exactly how they looked. He faintly knew the color of her eyes, and had no idea just how they looked in any situation. They looked scared, yet still bold and strong at the same time. They faintly reminded him of someone he knew; yet entirely the wrong color. He tore his gaze away from hers and ran his eyes over the smooth upper body of the woman in front of him, feeling a slight tightness in his pants as his eyes trailed to her belly and he began fantasizing about what lay beneath the shield of her pants.  
  
Miyako's eyes roamed his body quickly. She felt her blood grow unusually warm as she noticed the bulge in Ken's pants. She immediately averted her gaze to the upper portion of his body, not wanting to think about what he'd do with the monster between his legs. The more she tried to clear her mind of such a horrific thought, the more different thoughts entered her mind, each one more appealing to her hormones than the last. She shut her eyes tightly and shook her head to try and rid it of such thoughts. She was the child of Pure Love, she couldn't be thinking thoughts that her parents strived so hard to keep her mind out of!  
  
Miyako opened her eyes when she heard a chuckle emerge from Ken, who was removing a white tank top from his body, his elegant cape already off his body and laying next to him under his over shirt. Her heart nearly skipped a beat at the sight of his smooth shoulders and bare chest. He gave her a grin as he spoke, "I assure you, whatever you're thinking I'm going to do, I will." At these words, Miyako flushed brightly as Ken gave another chuckle. "And I promise that it will not tickle."  
  
She bit her lip, both scared and slightly excited by the thoughts of Ken violating her body entering her mind. She winced as his hand tightly grasped her arm, as he pulled her in for another kiss. Instead of making contact with her lips, he again placed his lips on her neck, and kissed lower, suckling gently at her collarbone. As his lips roamed her neck region, Miyako felt a small dampness in her panties, one telling her that her body loved this, and that she should set her mind at ease and do the same. She sighed softly and placed her hand carefully behind the Kaizer's head as she closed her eyes. Her fingers gently played across his scalp, moving through his obscure, yet soft bluish-violet hair.  
  
He sighed softly against her sweet-smelling skin as her sweet delicate fingers swam through the ocean of hair on his head, making him feel safe and strong both at the same time. Her touch was warm and gentle, like the hands of a mother, yet different enough to make him mad with lust. He barely noticed his cold hands finding their way down Miyako's body and blindly fumbling around with the button at the hem of her pants. As his mind worked absently, he could almost feel her embarrassment and want as her hands gripped his hair tightly in her hands. He winced slightly at this, but then smiled, knowing he was causing her at least a little bit of discomfort.  
  
Another grip from Miyako's hands and her body tensing up told him that her pants had been released. His hand touched the fabric of her panties gently, pushing away the zipper of her pants as he brought his hands lower. When the zipper would not allow his wrist to slide any lower, he turned his hand around and placed his palm against her body, sliding his hand lower still, moving the open flaps of her thick leg covers to the side.  
  
He chuckled softly as he felt the warm sticky substance in the middle of the area between her legs, raising himself up slightly and whispering into the ear of the still-blushing Miyako's ear, eyes still closed. "Horny already, are we, my little pet?"  
  
Miyako swallowed hard and nodded her head, whispering replying with a quaver in her voice. "H-hai… Kaizer-senpai…" Her response preceded another chuckle from her superior before he took her earlobe into his mouth and suckled on it gently, at the same time, massaging Miyako's lower portion. While his fingers worked her body into a steady state of arousal, her hand slipped from his sweet-smelling hair to his back, gently touching the susceptible skin attached to his body there, scratching his back soothingly.  
  
Despite his best efforts against it, his teeth clamped gently against her ear as his throat produced a moan that was quite audible for someone across the room, but incredibly loud for the woman under him. As soon as he made this sound, he figured it would be best to not let his reddening face be seen, and proceeded to bury his face in her shoulder, sucking and biting there without a sound. Miyako noticed this quickly and giggled to herself, but for a very short period of time, as whatever noise she had been making erupted into a moan louder than the one Ken had just made. This appeased the young tyrant, as he smirked, trailing sinful kisses from her shoulder, to her breast, stopping there for a moment and suckling on her hardened nipple and harshly biting it, before lowering himself further, his expert- like tongue prodding inside her naval as he pushed her pants down her slender legs.  
  
Miyako shuddered and moved to cross her legs, embarrassed of showing her very apparent stimulation to Ken. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of having him know that he had her for the taking, and all he had to do was insert his member into her, and he could have her whenever he wanted. Ken, of course, wished for her to be as vulnerable as possible, and grabbed her thighs and pulled them as far apart as her body would allow, forcing a painful scream from the violet-haired girl. Ken grinned pitilessly at her pain and forced himself between her legs to keep them from closing and pushed her onto her back with ease.  
  
As he looked down at her, his tongue flew across his lips quickly as he grinned down at her. "You see, girl, this is the way women were meant to be: On their backs and open for men such as myself to do as they please to them. As I said before, women are only good for relieving yourself." He quickly gave her an indignant glare. "Not that you are worthy of the fucking you're about to receive. I'm merely horny is all."  
  
Miyako's eyes flew open wide with disbelief at his words. She sat up quickly, a glare on her face. "You sick bastard! How DARE you think of treating women like-" her rant was severed as Ken struck her face with his hand hard.  
  
Ken growled and took her wrist, shoving it in her face. "You see this band, you little whore!? This means that you belong to ME! I am your MASTER! You will do as I say or face the consequences; and trust me, NO one wants to face the consequences."  
  
Miyako simply gave him her insubordinate glare. "We'll I'm not a 'no one', I am a human girl."  
  
"You still refuse to take this lying down?" Ken spat at her. "Then I shall put you into a position into where you have no say in the matter. How does that sound?"  
  
Miyako had no time for words, or for breathing for that matter, for his lips quickly placed themselves over hers, his tongue once again forcing its way into her mouth. Ken's hands had a tight grip on her wrists as he forced her to lie down onto her back, despite her struggling and stifled screaming. He removed her damp panties from her legs, after putting her legs back together for a moment. When this had been accomplished, he removed his lips from hers, making a mock spit to the side, shooting a grimace at her with such deep with hatred it burned Miyako's soul.  
  
"Stupid girl," he said heartlessly. "I know you're enjoying this. Every centimeter I touch on your body, to the thoughts in your mind. You're anxious and I can literally smell it." His eyes continued to stare down at her through his tinted eye shields. He adjusted his weight slightly as he slid down her body again, his hands following gently, trailing his fingertips along her most sensitive organ. He grinned at her pain as he spread her legs again, observing the pink flesh between her legs, and the dripping juices that streamed out of her, falling down the small portion of flesh between her body and the floor. Ken's eyes closed for a moment as he inhaled the sweet smell of virgin juices and took Miyako's ankles in his hands, lifting her legs off the ground, and the lower portion of her body as well. He bowed his head from Miyako's sight as he lifted his glasses above his head and set them beside him.  
  
A deep, cold shudder of both excitement and embarrassment flew through Miyako's body as she felt the same warm entity that had been in her mouth not more than a minute ago touch a part of her body that even she dared not to. Her whole body tensed up as Ken's tongue boldly lapped up Miyako's pre cum juices that had already flowed out of her body. She writhed and bit her lip hard, suppressing a moan unsuccessfully. She desperately pleaded with Ken to stop, but only to drive him further, his tongue flicking against her cunt. She whimpered softly, hoping to get some sympathy from the overbearing despot, but expecting none.  
  
While hearing Miyako's supplications, he decided to give her a small ray of hope, and then quickly shade her from it. He set her legs on his shoulders and placed his tongue back inside her passageway, licking around the area hard, viciously, leaving no spot not violated. Miyako's back arched and her own hand sunk down her body and to Ken's head, running her fingers through his hair once more, her hand sliding to the back of his head, spreading her fingers along the back of his scalp, pressing his head harder to her. Her jaw quivered as her voice escaped her in high notes along with her breath, for all of this was so overwhelming to her. She had never experienced something like this before, and was only doing what came naturally to her.  
  
Ken breathed in her scent and adjusted his head a bit to where he took her clitoris in his mouth and began to suck on it. Miyako gasped loudly and tightened her grip on Ken's hair. The adolescent growled and then bit down on her, pleased at the scream that came from her. As his mouth worked on the small amount of flesh in his mouth, Miyako's mouth gave quiet whimpers of pleasure, pain, and anticipation. The rustle of cloth from the Kaizer's direction caught her attention. He had turned from her for just a moment to pull his pants and his boxers down his legs. She blushed softly from thinking of previous mental pictures and quickly shut her eyes to prevent herself from making her embarrassment apparent.  
  
She heard the Kaizer sigh as he set her legs down. "Enough of this." He said plainly.  
  
Miyako opened her eyes again; hoping to get a glimpse of his face behind his glasses, for it had been far too long since she had seen the face behind the glasses. By the time she had opened her eyes, his back was facing her and his hands were slipping on the glasses. She gave a soft sigh of disappointment and studied his back. The skin there was pale as well and looked incredibly smooth. His back was not as bony as she had previously thought, but in fact, it looked as healthy as a near-professional athlete's should be.  
  
In one quick, startling movement, he was over her, sneering down at her. She gave a small yelp and winced, not expecting such a movement. She was very aware of the position the two of them were in and swallowed hard, knowing she was about to take a step into a world where even her older sisters feared to tread. Her brother, on the other hand, was a different story entirely. His smooth, cold hands reached down and touched her face.  
  
"You can't stop this…" He whispered to her, as a bit of cruel reassurance.  
  
She nodded and looked to the side, slightly ashamed at her weakness to his touch. "I know…"  
  
He chuckled for a moment. "I know you don't want to, either. It's so very obvious, every movement you make, and every breath that you take is practically screaming out to me, 'take me'. Not to sound chivalrous or anything, but I think I'm going to fulfill that request."  
  
And with those calm words, he brought his enlarged member into her, bringing nothing but pain to her for a slow thirty seconds. As he broke her hymen, she arched her back in a loud scream. She could feel her blood rushing out of her, almost as if her period had just finally decided to begin, but this was painful. She opened her eyes and looked up at the Kaizer above her who seemed to be caught in some sort of a trance. His breath was slightly shaky, and his eyes seemed glazed over somewhat.  
  
Nothing in the world could have brought him as much pleasure as that one thrust, he thought. Just the one was so perfect, so eerily natural to him, he almost felt as though he didn't need another. But lust has a different idea. He took a breath and looked down at her, grinning at their being connected at the waist. His grin shot icy shivers down Miyako's spine, yet calmed her every nerve. She gave him a small smile, showing her appreciation, yet her pain so very plain to see in her eyes and smile.  
  
He looked at her for a moment as she gave a smile that reminded him of his own mother. He growled inwardly at her making him think of the worm that gave him life, he glared at her and pulled himself out almost completely, he bit the inside of his lip to keep from giving out a moan. Pulling out felt almost as good as going in, but not quite. He felt strangely cold and thrust himself back in, giving another sharp wave of pleasure to the both of them and forcing out a moan as well. Miyako gasped for air as he proceeded to thrust inward and back out again, her hips now involuntarily raising themselves to meet his at every chance they got. Despite the earlier pain, her head began to swim with pleasure each time their hips met, taking her to a newer, higher level of ecstasy. Within minutes of thrusting, moaning, and screaming, both Miyako and the Kaizer felt something building up within them that felt like a golf ball waiting to explode out of them.  
  
Despite this mild discomfort, Ken felt it as his duty to make the woman below him scream so loud he thought that she might die. He continued his thrusts into her, making them harder and faster, and clearly enjoying the look of drunken pleasure on her face. With his pace and vigor quickened, he could feel himself quickly reaching the pinnacle of his pleasure. He swallowed hard and kept his shallow moans quiet, as he was tiring quite easily. His tongue ran across the surface of his lips and tasted the bitter taste of his own perspiration along with faint traces of Miyako's fluids.  
  
Ken quickened his pace; that much was apparent. To Miyako, this meant that he too felt the same pleasure that was slowly etching its way out of her, ready to detonate at any moment. She gripped her hands into tight fists, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hand. Everything was happening so fast. Earlier, she was at home with Poromon, then being chased by a humongous Digimon, then being carried to the Kaizer, and finally, being his little toy. The thought made her queasy, thinking how things could change so fast. All she ever asked for was a normal life and a love to call her own.  
  
Before she could regain her thoughts again, an almost agonized scream was heard from the Kaizer, and Miyako could feel a warm fluid race from the engorged penis within her. His hips began spasm wildly against hers. The look in his eyes was nearly frightening; his eyes were glazed over as though he was being burned alive. For a brief moment, Miyako almost wished it were so before she too, snapped. Her vision went completely white and all oxygen left her lungs in what sounded like to her as a silent scream. Her body was flooded with unbelievable pleasure as every ounce of strength and reserve left her. Her mind swam in the ocean of satisfaction she had just recently come across for a moment before being violently pulled out of such. She gave a small moan of gratitude and looked up at the Kaizer, who was obviously winded.  
  
He swallowed and continued to impose his strength and posture as the last of his semen left his body, his strength followed out with it. His arms quaked as they struggled to hold his weight, yet his pride remained intact. He swallowed again and took a breath of the hot air around him, no doubt created from the aura of his activities with Miyako. Despite his efforts to keep his superiority apparent, his arms gave way and he fell onto Miyako, then rolled off her, staring at the ceiling, panting heavily. Consciousness was slipping quickly from the pair, but quicker for the young emperor. He gave a small yawn and turned toward Miyako, his eyes closed. Miyako sat up and pulled a sheet from Ken's bed weakly and draped it over the two of them.  
  
She sighed softly and stared at the Kaizer for a long moment before smiling and reaching out a gentle hand and removing his glasses, clutching them tightly in her hands. She simply lay there, holding his glasses and doing nothing except staring at the boy that had just made love to her for the very first time. The Digital Kaizer. Kaizer-sama. Her Kaizer-sama.  
  
Her Ken  
  
  
  
A/N: Woo! I did it! I did it! Talk about killing two birds with one humorously large boulder, ne? I wrote my very first lemon ever, and I wrote the fourth chapter! Sorry for the hideously long wait. Writing lemon content is kinda hard for me, dunno why, tho. I read probably more lemons than a girl my age should, yet I suck horribly at writing them. Can you believe that that stuff up there was six pages long? Sorry for any inconvenience that I've given all you guys.  
  
A/N continued: I've also decided to add a new feature to this story, since so many people seem to like it so much. I'm putting in a teaser section! The next chapter is gonna be cake to write. I've gone over it so many times in my head just walking back and forth in my house, that it'll probably take not even the rest of Spring Break to do. Well, on with the Teaser!  
  
  
  
I walk in this strange, dark abyss, just… walking forward, not exactly sure where it is that I am headed. Beneath me is no defined ground, yet my footsteps echo around this eccentric world as if the forever-continuing walls around me were close in and plentiful in number.  
  
I growl and clench my fist tightly, quickly becoming frustrated with this pointless game. "What The hell is going on!? Where the hell am I!?" I shout into the void.  
  
"This is your mind…" A familiar voice speaks softly behind me. My heart skips a beat as the voice speaks. As I turn around, my eyes widen at the sight which awaits me in horror… 


	5. Kaiser

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
A/N: Just so some of you know, I have changed the spelling of the "Kaizer" to "Kaiser". More details at the end of the chapter!!! Thank you! Don't forget to review! I need them!  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Kaiser  
  
My eyes open and I sit up, holding my forehead and groaning. My cape flows behind me, sitting as I am on the cold floor. I take a deep breath and groan once more. God my head hurts… It feels like I've been plowed over by a semi-truck towing 50,000,000 pounds or more going down a 12% grade. But… wait a minute… where am I?  
  
I stand up and look around this place I am in. "Wh-where am I?" I ask, hoping for an answer. The only response available is my own voice repeating the question continuously, getting quieter each time it is spoken. This place does not look like my base…nor does it feel as such…I lift my hands to my face and examine them, as well as my arms, to reassure myself that I have not dematerialized into some alternate dimension. Nope… all here… Now to find a way out of this area… So I begin forward, as there is nowhere else to travel, it seems.  
  
I walk in this strange, dark abyss, just… walking forward, not exactly sure where it is that I am headed. Beneath me is no defined ground, yet my footsteps echo around this eccentric world as if the forever-continuing walls around me were close in and plentiful in number.  
  
I growl and clench my fist tightly, quickly becoming frustrated with this pointless game. "What the hell is going on!? Where the hell am I!?" I shout into the void.  
  
"This is your mind…" A familiar voice speaks softly behind me. My heart skips a beat as the voice speaks. As I turn around, my eyes widen at the sight, which awaits me in horror…  
  
"Wh-Who are you!?" I demand to the boy in front of me. He stands silent, his dark violet hair whipping across his face as a warm wind sweeps us. His hair is long, cut just under his chin. He wears a plain grey school uniform with a high collar with a golden pin attached to it. The shirt of the uniform is split in the middle, revealing the white undershirt. This pathetic being seems to have been here a while. His clothing is tattered and his hair in horrible shape.  
  
He blinks and takes a step toward me. "You do not recognize me, do you, Kaiser?"  
  
I smirk confidently. At least he is calling me by my appropriate name. "Should I recognize you? I do not believe I have ever seen you before in all of my existence."  
  
"Think, Kaiser. I know you are capable of this verb." He says to me.  
  
I growl. How DARE he speak to a superior being as he has! He shall pay dearly. He does bring up a point, though. I think for a moment, and then look at him. "You use my voice, yet I do not recall ever seeing your face."  
  
He gives me a sly smile. "I use this voice because this is what I have grown up with."  
  
"…What do you mean…?" I ask him.  
  
The boy brushes a strand of hair from his violet eyes. "I speak like you because I am you."  
  
I throw back my head and laugh at this preposterous statement "Idiotic boy. That's physically impossible! The only Kaiser is I. And as you know, no two beings can occupy the same space at the same time."  
  
"True," he says softly, "it may be physically impossible, but psychologically, it is as possible as the earth's many origins. History is a fickle thing, you know."  
  
"And what exactly do you know about the past?" I ask smugly.  
  
"Far more than you do." He says with a glare at me.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Very well. What can you remember about three years ago?" He inquires simply.  
  
I chuckle and then actually begin to think about it. What did happen three years ago? "I… I remember…darkness… so much of it… I vaguely remember being in black…because of-"  
  
"Because of Osamu-niisan." The mention of that name pierces a hole through my heart and soul big enough to fly a 757 through. I am almost glad that he said it instead of me. I would never be able to finish his name without crumpling to the ground in tears. The Digital Kaiser should never be seen crying.  
  
"Yes… though I hardly see what this has to do with anything whatsoever… Why are you making me remember this?" I shout at him. He stares at me blankly.  
  
"Can you remember anything from before the funeral?"  
  
I think, straining my memory. I soon become frustrated with this insolence and clench my fist again, hurling it at him. As my fist comes in contact with his cheek, my corresponding cheek began aching. I could feel the imprints of knuckles in my face as I stumbled to the ground. I looked up at him, holding my cheek. He had not moved more than his head and his eyes.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" I demand of him.  
  
"Another point. That proves that we are one in the same."  
  
"And what exactly does that prove?" I shout as I stand.  
  
"You struck me, yet you feel the pain. You basically just hit yourself."  
  
I glare at this smart aleck and spit to the side. What does he know? This is MY mind, not his! There is no possible way at all that HE can be inside my mind. At least without being a telepath. How else would he know about-  
  
"About Osamu-niisan?" he interrupted… he …he interrupted my thoughts! I stutter to speak, but get cut off again. "Anything you think here might as well have been spoken. I told you before that this is your mind, the source of your thoughts. The effect of speaking should have been obvious. At least, I think so."  
  
"Heh, What do you know?" I spit. "You may have tapped into my mind, but I still do not see your point."  
  
"My point is," he said in his soft little voice, "That you and I are the same being, and that your powers over me have gotten far out of control, and it is time that I take my body back."  
  
I lift my head in a loud laughter. Obviously this boy is a fool! "You? Take my body from me? HA! That must have been the funniest thing I've heard all day. Remember, boy. I am the one who is in charge of this vessel, not you!" I continue to laugh, but am soon joined by him. I cease my laughter and look at him, rather annoyed by this point.  
  
"What right do you have to laugh?" I ask him resentfully.  
  
He lowers his laughter to a chuckle, obviously still quite amused by the untold joke. "Since you seem to have forgotten, Kaiser, that YOU took this body from ME. You were spawned at Osamu-niisan's funeral, but failed to live for one year until I received my Black D-3. That is why you don't remember anything past the funeral."  
  
I swallow hard. Could what this little bastard be telling me be true? … Of course not. This isn't some sort of multiple universe. "I am the only one of me here. I am in control, not you."  
  
Again, he lifts his head in untold laughter. I growl at him. "You honestly think that you're in control? That's quite humorous!"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I'm NOT in control!" I yell at him, by this point completely frustrated at his incompetence.  
  
"What you and Miyako have just done proves it!" He yells at me. I chuckle softly as he glares at me in also apparent frustration. "You actually think you had power during your lovemaking session?"  
  
"Of course I did, you fool!" I chuckle again. "After all, I did fuck her."  
  
He glares at me with even further hatred and disgust. I nailed him. "My God you are stupid." He says. "Do you have ANY idea why you made love to her in the first place?"  
  
The first thought that comes to mind is the obvious. "I was horny."  
  
"You were a virgin. You could have kept that, but no. You had to fuck the first woman you could get your cock into." His words slide down my throat like the vilest of venoms, deteriorating my throat. I use every ounce of strength I have to resist the urge to smack him. The disrespectful bastard.  
  
"You know nothing…" I hiss as my last resort.  
  
"I know as much as you, Kaiser. Maybe even more." His claim is no doubt impossible. "Would you like a demonstration of the control I have now?"  
  
"What control? Your so-called, 'powers'" I indicate "Powers" with my fingers acting as quote marks, "as you put them are no more than whims of the mind."  
  
He does an about-face and closes his eyes, gently raising his hand. "Watch." He says. Slowly, like a theatre curtain, the image of my chambers is revealed to me, like a screen. Before me is that girl… the girl that I…  
  
"Made love to, Kaiser?" He says to me, looking back at me pitilessly. I nod and simply look at her.  
  
She looks so serene…the blanket around her… us… seems to be clinging onto her for dear life, yet it falls gently over the curve of her shoulders, her sides and waist, even her legs. The image is almost fitting for her. "She…she's…"  
  
…Wait a moment… "My vision is clear! What the hell happened to my glasses?!" I look her over again, noticing her clutching my glasses close to her breast, gently, almost as if she were afraid to hurt them. I clench my fist and growl. "Wench…"  
  
"Kaiser, just admire her." He says.  
  
"That bitch took off my glasses! I never even said she could touch me, let alone take off my glasses! Ooohh… she'll pay dearly for this…" my hand begins to shake with fury.  
  
The other me runs over to me, a look of desperation in his eyes. "Please, don't act rashly! She's just a girl! A human girl!"  
  
I growl and lash the little pansy boy across the face with the back of my hand, not caring the stinging pain in my own cheek. "She may appear human, but she's just data! That's ALL she is! This wench is going to get a piece of my mind…"  
  
I close my eyes, now feeling completely in control. When I open my eyes again, I have my body back. As I sit up, the voice of the boy harboring himself in my mind makes itself apparent.  
  
"You don't want to hurt her!" he screams.  
  
"Heh, like hell I don't!" I retort. "I'm gonna show her just what happens when you screw with the Digimon Kaiser…"I snatch my glasses from her hands violently and slide them on over my head, glaring at her through the familiar film of violet. I then decide that this type of thing is best left for later. I glare at her even still as I move to retrieve my clothing.  
  
Stupid whore…what is she doing to me? I have ways of finding out. I grin, my fingers now delicately caressing the black ring on her wrist.  
  
  
  
She is mine now… no one can have her but me…  
  
  
  
A/N: Wai! The shortest time taken to write a really bad chapter to an excruciatingly painful story goes to…. Someone else, but Kawaii Kitty will accept the prize anyway! Actually, I really like this chapter; it's kind of foreshadowing what's to come, ne? Oh, if you didn't read the note up at the top, you might have noticed that I changed the spelling of "Kaizer" to "Kaiser". Well, the truth is that when I know that something is wrong and it isn't corrected, it drives me nuts! That's why I refuse to read Taito, it's wrong, dammit! Yamato marries Sora and has TWO kids while Taichi marries some other woman, and has a son! Obviously they're straight!  
  
*Sigh* It's okay, all sane now. Anywhoo, as before, the spelling of the "Kaizer" to "Kaiser" was changed because in History Class, we just finished studying World War I where the name "Kaiser Wilhelm" appeared several times, driving me nuts to no end because of the way I had spelled it in my little story.  
  
Well, every few chapters or so, I'm going to do a POV chapter. The next one's going to be Miyako's POV, then maybe Iori or Kaiser/Ken again. I just know that the final chapter is going to be a Miyako POV. Hope that gives you something to look forward to, if any of you are still reading this story, that is…  
  
  
  
Chapter Preview Time!!!  
  
  
  
The Kaiser's face was illuminated with a pale green-blue light as he and Wormmon entered the massive room with a casual smirk on his face. His violet eyes darted to the dozens of glass tubes, which lined the walls. Within each tube was a selected part of random Digimon. Arms, legs, eyes, armor, heads, and even nearly complete Digimon. The Kaiser continued into the room, his cape fluttering behind him, just as Wormmon was.  
  
The tiny green Digimon looked at the parts in terror, never even wishing to see a fellow Digimon dead, let alone in pieces. He then looked up to Ken, curiosity marking his face. "Kaiser-sama…I-I never really learned just what this room was for…"  
  
The boy looked down at the Digimon, stopping his walking. He grinned. "This room is where I have been planning a positively invincible plan against the Chosen." He looked ahead and pointed to a tube at the back of the passageway with a small black cat-like Digimon within it, like a dark version of the Chosen Child of Light's partner Tailmon.  
  
"That," he said softly. "Is merely the beginning of what will surely become the destruction of all those who oppose me…" 


	6. Synthetic

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Synthetic  
  
The young ruler of the Digital World looked to the young lady beside him, trailing the back of his index finger gently across her cheek as she slept soundly. He then took the same hand and held his forehead in the center of it before sighing and removing the blanket from his person and gathering the pile of clothes next to him and putting them on slowly. His head pounded and his cheek was sore from the dream he had just had.  
  
"It was merely a dream…"He assured himself. He picked up his heavy cape and placed it on his shoulders, drawing the cloth around him for a moment before he snapped the collar shut. He looked down at Miyako for a moment and then walked out of the room, leaving her to sleep.  
  
Ken sighed gently to himself, walking to his control room in relative silence, thinking about everything, the limited access to his past, his present, his form, and most important of these, his future. What was to become of the feared Digimon Kaiser? Would he die like any other human? Or maybe, perhaps he was more than human.  
  
"That's it." He said as he entered the dark room. "I'm more than human; I'm immortal, invincible. I cannot die." His fingers hit a small switch on the wall, which turned several monitors in the front of the room on, revealing different parts of the Digital World that he had conquered, including the one he had stolen Miyako from.  
  
The same vicinity still had the other chosen within it, calling for Miyako. The smallest of them, the child of Faithful Knowledge sat on a rock, his back to the camera, and appeared to be crying. This sight brought the Kaiser much joy.  
  
"Miyako!! Miyako! Answer me!!" Daisuke called into the forest from between his hands. The brunette sighed and looked back at Takeru and Iori. "I really don't think she's going to answer, you guys."  
  
Takeru, Child of Hope looked to Daisuke and balled his hands into weak fists. "We have to keep trying! She has to be around here somewhere!"  
  
Daisuke took a step toward him. "Look! If we can't find her on the D-3, then she sure as hell can't hear our voices! Besides, we have to get V-mon back home before he bleeds to death!"  
  
Takeru took a threatening step to Daisuke, his fists now raised. "Then YOU take him home! If you're not going to contribute to the search then we don't need you around to slow us down!"  
  
A large white winged cat with an Egyptian-type headdress quickly approached the small cluster of children, Hikari riding on her back. Hikari gasped loudly at the scene between Daisuke and Takeru as Nefertimon landed on the ground.  
  
"Stop it! Stop arguing!" she slipped off her Digimon's back and ran to the pair, standing between them. "I can't leave you two alone for a minute before you start ripping each other's throats out!" The two boys looked at the ground shamefully. "Now look, I know you're both tired and frustrated, but there's no need to take it out on each other. We're each doing what we can and that's all there is to it, now cool it!"  
  
Both Daisuke and Takeru swallowed hard, not being used to seeing Hikari in this type of mood. Hikari looked to Iori with a saddened look on her face. "Now look at him. He's all sad, and your fighting isn't helping him one bit, you know!"  
  
The young boy turned his head around after wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm not sad… I'm concerned is all."  
  
Hikari walked over to him and gave him a small hug, looking at the D- Terminal in his hands. "What are you doing, Iori?"  
  
His large green eyes looked at her and then back at the D-Terminal again. "I'm writing Miyako an e-mail. I know she's still alive, so I know she'll get this."  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Daisuke asked, looking over curiously.  
  
"I just know it. You'll have to trust me on this one." Iori said with a soft sigh, trying to keep back the tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Soon becoming bored with the silent children on his screen, the Kaiser changed the monitors to his holding cells, checking up on any Digimon that had died or were trying to escape. He leaned back in his chair, smiling as everything was in order.  
  
A small beeping sound came from one of the monitors, and then proceeded to show a pale green-blue light. The Kaiser's eyes shifted to the monitor and his smile turned into a wicked grin.  
  
"He's finished…" he said to himself.  
  
"Who's finished, master?" a voice came from behind him. Shocked, Ken turned around sharply to see that Wormmon had found his way inside the room.  
  
Seeing this as being the perfect opportunity to show off his genius, Ken stood up and led Wormmon out of the room. "Follow me, and you shall see."  
  
Ken walked down the hall from his control room, Wormmon following close behind. He soon came to a room with a keypad next to the door. His fingers touched the pad delicately, typing in a password with speed and ease. The door slid open quieter than any of the other doors were able. He looked to Wormmon and indicated that he follow him.  
  
The Kaiser's face was illuminated with a pale green-blue light as he and Wormmon entered the massive room with a casual smirk on his face. His violet eyes darted to the dozens of glass tubes, which lined the walls. Within each tube was a selected part of random Digimon. Arms, legs, eyes, armor, heads, and even nearly complete Digimon. The Kaiser continued into the room, his cape fluttering behind him, just as Wormmon was.  
  
The tiny green Digimon looked at the parts in terror, never even wishing to see a fellow Digimon dead, let alone in pieces. He then looked up to Ken, curiosity marking his face. "Kaiser-sama…I-I never really learned just what this room was for…"  
  
The boy looked down at the Digimon, stopping his walking. He grinned. "This room is where I have been planning a positively invincible plan against the Chosen." He looked ahead and pointed to a tube at the back of the passageway with a small black cat-like Digimon within it, like a dark version of the Chosen Child of Light's partner Tailmon.  
  
"That," he said softly. "Is merely the beginning of what will surely become the destruction of all those who oppose me…"  
  
Wormmon swallowed hard, scooting closer to his partner. "Wh-what is it?"  
  
"The ultimate fighting machine," he replied, "That is the Digimon Black Tailmon."  
  
Wormmon looked at the tube with the sleeping Digimon. "Black…Tailmon?"  
  
"Yes, Black Tailmon. I took the data of another Black Tailmon and inserted it into these incubation tubes you see here. The data formed in different parts, giving me odd solutions like an ear and part of the head, or half of an eye. I was originally going to take the useful parts that formed and create a synthetic monster of unbelievable strength. But I soon decided against it, now deciding to create the Black Tailmon again, but born with my blood coursing through its veins, along with its own."  
  
"Like… the dark rings?" Wormmon inquired.  
  
Ken nodded and continued toward the Digimon identified as "Black Tailmon". "Exactly. This Digimon will not need to be under the influence of the Dark Ring, as it will be completely and totally under my command. There will not be a being alive that will be able to destroy this Digimon."  
  
"But what if he decides to rebel, Master?" Wormmon asked quietly. "Wouldn't that put you in danger?"  
  
Ken smirked. "Yes, that would be a problem, if I had not thought of that first. "Installed within the Black Tailmon's body is a remote bomb, a fail- safe, if you will. If I sense any sort of rebellion from him, I will simply activate the bomb and poof! No more threat."  
  
"Brilliant, master!" Wormmon highly praised with a smile.  
  
Ken also smiled and nodded. "I know. The Black Tailmon is the first of my synthetic soldiers. I may even have to reconfigure his data to include upgrades every so often." His hand touched the tube where the small black cat lay asleep. "Your time will come soon, little one. You are my creation, reconfigured to utter perfection. You are the perfect Digimon."  
  
Miyako's eyes opened to a blurry version of the room she had been sleeping in. She sat up and yawned and stretched, yelping as the cold air hit her chest, then drawing the blanket closely around her. She pulled her legs close to her and groaned at the sore feeling between them.  
  
She whined softly, looking up at the ceiling. "No one ever mentions the aftereffects…" she sighed and rested her forehead on her knees, thinking quietly.  
  
Had she really just made love to her enemy, the Digimon Kaiser? The same boy who swore her destruction? Did he really mean it? His voice did sound authentic. He felt strange to her. His final scream felt as though he had never had an ounce of pleasure in his life, and almost as though that much had hurt him.  
  
She looked up to the ceiling. "I'm so confused… why is this stuff never easy!?" a faint beeping from Miyako's pile of clothing caught her attention. She blinked and scooted to the pile, putting on her glasses and rummaging through her clothes, trying to figure out what was making the noise. She found the source was the pocket of her pants. She reached her hand into the pocket and pulled out her D-Terminal, flipping up the screen cover to see what it wanted.  
  
Inside was an e-mail from Iori.  
  
"Dear Miyako, I know that you are receiving this, so please respond as soon as you can.  
  
-Hida Iori."  
  
She giggled at the sight of the e-mail and smiled, kissing the screen happily. "This is great! They're all okay!" She hit the reply button cheerfully, looking through the proper characters to write her reply. "What will I say, though? 'I'm okay, but I just got screwed by the Kaiser'? Nah, too blunt. How about, 'I'm fine, but the Kaiser isn't as angry with me as I thought'? That'll make them think, all right."  
  
She giggled and quickly looked through the proper characters, placing them in order, then hit the "send" button. She lay on her back, looking up at the little device. "Who knew such a little thing could bring so much joy?" she said to herself. She giggled softly. "This is great! I can let them all know super-secret stuff about the base while I'm here!"  
  
She sighed a happy sigh and ran her fingers across the scroll buttons, smiling. "At least this whole ordeal isn't as bad as it could be."  
  
  
  
A/N: Whoopee! Another chapter Completed! =^-^=V Yatta! Thanks for the reviews, guys, I really appreciate it. *points to the top* lookie! 40 reviews! I feel special! …maybe it's "SpEd"cial, but I'm not too sure. I really appreciate the compliments and errors that you guys fix for me. Oh! That reminds me.  
  
Mika, the reason I changed the spelling of "Kaizer" is because I'm going for Western spellings (See V-Mon from pronunciation "Buimon"). Why? Because, 1) they're easier to spell (can you imagine the whole Leomon/ Lighdramon scene as "Reomon/ Raidoramon"?) Just wanted to clear that up for ya.  
  
Snake Lord of Chaos, Thank you for saying that I'm one of your favorite authors =^-^= When I read your review, that really made my day, I really appreciate stuff like that.  
  
As for longer chapters… I don't know if I will. Of course I will if I really need to (like next chapter), but if it's not necessary, then I'll just wrap it up where I figure is a nice place to stop, or when I get writer's block. Bleh… Hate that stupid cube (Anyone remember Joshbabes?)…  
  
Ooh! Shameless plug time! You see my name up at the top of the page? Y'know, the one in Blue writing? That's a link to my profile! Please go there, write me an e-mail, read my profile, and read my stories, especially "Zento, The Journey Ahead" if you're a Tamers junkie. If not, then well… I guess some of my other crap would be good for ya. If you liked the series "Neon Genesis Evangelion" then please read "Digi Genesis Evangelion", a niftywell little Digimon interpretation to one of the best animes I have ever seen.  
  
As always, review, review, review! I need an Ego!!!!  
  
Chapter Preview  
  
Miyako took a deep breath and looked at the keypad in front of her. She sighed softly, knowing now that there was a code on the door. Not having the hacking skills that Koushiro, Child of Knowledge had, there was no possible way that she could open the door.  
  
"There's got to be something good behind this door, or Ken wouldn't have locked it!" She sighed again and brought up the D-Terminal in her hands, slouching slightly and writing another E-mail addressed to Iori.  
  
The sound of a sliding door startled her. She yelped loudly and dropped the D-Terminal on the ground. She looked up at the door to see a smug looking Ken standing at the door. He took one look at the violet-haired girl and his face became annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing here, girl?" He asked sharply.  
  
Flustered, Miyako knelt down to pick up her D-Terminal as the Kaiser watched her actions. "W-well, y'see… I w-was just walking around… got lost… and…" Her hand reached for the gray device.  
  
Watching this, Ken brought out his foot and placed it on Miyako's hand as it touched the terminal. Miyako's heart seemed to have stopped and her blood ran to hoarfrost.  
  
Ken leaned down, lifting his foot from her hand and brushed it aside, picking up the D-Terminal, and flipping up the screen. "And what is this little-" His eyes widened at what was on the screen, then narrowed in a glare. "What the hell is this!?" he spat to the girl  
  
Miyako winced. Without Hawkmon, there was little she could do against the Kaiser, and she knew it, but she had no idea how much trouble she had just gotten herself into… 


	7. Crime, Punishment

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Crime, Punishment.  
  
Miyako hurriedly got dressed and picked up her D-Terminal with this new idea fresh in her mind. She would find anything of importance and exploit it to the other Chosen Children. She wandered aimlessly around the base, hoping to find something, anything that would help. She found a door from where a very cold breeze emitted. She looked at the door curiously, and then said the words Wormmon had used to open the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal a dark, cold stairway that sent a violent shiver up Miyako's spine. She swallowed hard and proceeded down the stairway. The soft taps from her shoes echoed off the wall and her eyes darted around the walls, trying to drink in every inch of the sights she was seeing while at the same time trying to think of words to describe the stairwell.  
  
Miyako heard some noises and stopped cold in her tracks, for fear one of Ken's guards may have heard her. She listened closer to the sounds. They sounded painful. Curious, Miyako continued down the stairs. At the bottom, she gasped loudly at the sight that was there.  
  
"D-digimon!? Are all of these Digimon!?" she shouted at the sight of tens of dozens of captured digimon that were stuffed into cages that were often too small for the larger champions. She looked at the sight with great pity, running up to the nearest holding cell and grabbing its bars and looking at the creatures inside. "This is… awful! How could he…" she thought about that for a second. "Wait… what am I talking about? This is the guy that made love to me and disappeared. He's the Digimon Kaiser, why wouldn't he do it?" She sighed softly at the digimon in the cell as it stared blankly back at her.  
  
She took out her D-terminal, which had apparently been beeping for the past couple of minutes and read the new e-mails she received.  
  
"Miyako! Are you okay? Did he hurt you?  
  
-Takeru"  
  
"Miyako! We've been so worried and we've been looking around for hours! Where are you?  
  
-Hikari"  
  
"Miyako, I'm confused… what do you mean by, 'He's not as angry with you as you thought'?  
  
-Daisuke"  
  
Miyako couldn't help but giggle at Daisuke's reply. She activated the voice typing and proceeded to speak one e-mail for all the questions. "He hurt me a little bit, but I'm pretty sure that I'm okay, Takeru. Hikari, I'm in the Kaiser's base right now, down in the holding cells where he's got so many poor digimon held captive. And Daisuke, that's for me to know and you to not find out. Love Miyako." She hit the send button and giggled softly. Putting the gray device back in her pocket. She looked back at the digimon and suddenly was in no mood for humor. To prevent herself from crying, she quickly bolted up the stairs, not caring how much noise she was making.  
  
When she reached the top of the stairs again, she took off her glasses and wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She sniffled softly and looked around, deciding on what to investigate next  
  
"Kaiser-sama…" Wormmon said in a pleading tone. "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
The Kaiser stood in front of the Black Tailmon's containment chamber where it floated, asleep. He grinned and adjusted his golden-framed glasses. "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be sure of the Chosen's destruction?"  
  
Wormmon shook his little green head. "I'm not sure, sir. Don't you think that The Black Tailmon is overkill?"  
  
"Of course not. Those children have been a thorn in my side for too long." He snarled. "It's due time that I dispose of them and truly win." He chuckled softly. "Destroying them will be the greatest victory of this little game."  
  
"When are you planning the attack?" Wormmon asked for fear that he would dare launch it that day.  
  
"Night is falling." He stated. "The children will be departing soon, leaving me the night to prepare and make sure all things are as they should be. Tomorrow. I have all of the essential pieces of the play: the plot, the reason, the 'damsel in distress', and the end." He chuckled again, a vile grin spreading across his face. "The first and final performances will commence tomorrow."  
  
Miyako took a deep breath and looked at the keypad in front of her. She sighed softly, knowing now that there was a code on the door. Not having the hacking skills that Koushiro, Child of Knowledge had, there was no possible way that she could open the door.  
  
"There's got to be something good behind this door, or Ken wouldn't have locked it!" She sighed again and brought up the D-Terminal in her hands, slouching slightly and writing another E-mail addressed to Iori.  
  
The sound of a sliding door startled her. She yelped loudly and dropped the D-Terminal on the ground. She looked up at the door to see a smug looking Ken standing at the door. He took one look at the violet-haired girl and his face became annoyed.  
  
"What are you doing here, girl?" He asked sharply.  
  
Flustered, Miyako knelt down to pick up her D-Terminal as the Kaiser watched her actions. "W-well, y'see… I w-was just walking around… got lost… and…" Her hand reached for the gray device.  
  
Watching this, Ken brought out his foot and placed it on Miyako's hand as it touched the terminal. Miyako's heart seemed to have stopped and her blood ran to hoarfrost.  
  
Ken leaned down, lifting his foot from her hand and brushed it aside, picking up the D-Terminal, and flipping up the screen. "And what is this little-" His eyes widened at what was on the screen, then narrowed in a glare. "What the hell is this!?" he spat to the girl  
  
Miyako winced. Without Hawkmon, there was little she could do against the Kaiser, and she knew it, but she had no idea how much trouble she had just gotten herself into.  
  
Ken quickly lifted his leg and slammed it into her chest. "Tell me!" Miyako had succumbed to a violent fit of coughs and painful screams. Impatient, he snarled and grabbed as handful of her hair and yanked her up by it, hearing a loud shrill come from Miyako's mouth. He felt he had no time to enjoy it, but did thoroughly. He bent down and lifted her to his eye level.  
  
"What have you told them, bitch?" He didn't wait for an answer before he clenched more of her purple hair in his glove. "TELL ME! Tell me or I'll skin you and force feed the pieces to you!"  
  
Miyako winced at such a thought and shuddered violently. "I…I haven't told them anything, I swear!"  
  
Ken snorted and tossed her aside viciously. His thumb ran over the scroll buttons, looking through the messages she had sent. Upon reading her first one, his glare became even more sadistic.  
  
"You…you thought you could… UGH!!" He couldn't seem to control his anger. It was to Miyako as if there was a horrible demon inside of him, waiting to burst out and devour her soul. Instead, his hand flew across her cheek in a loud smack noise and leaving a nice red mark on her face. She gave a shrill cry and winced, then moved to touch her cheek to inspect the damage. Her cheek was warm as the blood from the surrounding area gathered at that spot.  
  
There was a long pause between the two adolescents as they glared at one another, the both of them in a small state of shock, neither one of them knowing what to do or how to react.  
  
Daisuke groaned and kicked the ground. "Where is that response from Miyako!?" he growled impatiently.  
  
Takeru shook his head and looked at the D-Terminal screen. "For the last time, I don't know, Daisuke!"  
  
Iori looked saddened. "What if she can't come back? She said that she found captured Digimon… what if they attacked her?"  
  
Hikari shook her head of light brown hair. "I doubt that that would have happened, after all, I'm almost certain the Kaiser wants her alive, he wouldn't put her life in danger unless he could get some information from her, and even then, I doubt he would actually kill her."  
  
Takeru nodded in agreement with her. "I agree. He wouldn't take all this time to capture her, and then just order some of his minions on her. He wants us to go after her, I know that much. Miyako's bait, and I think everyone here is wise enough to realize that."  
  
Hikari smiled and walked to Iori. "I'm sure she's fine, she's probably just a little preoccupied at the moment. No need to worry."  
  
Miyako let out a loud, ear-piercing scream as Ken's foot came in speedy contact with her stomach. She fell onto her side and assumed a fetal position to protect her wounded stomach. She whimpered loudly, her entire body shaking from the beating she was receiving. The breathing of the man above her was harsh, heavy, as if his chest was ready to explode.  
  
He snarled loudly and grabbed the retracted whip at his side, pressing a button on it as he lashed it down at the violet-haired girl on the floor. The whip undid itself and promptly threw itself harshly at her, making a loud cracking noise as Ken pulled it back up. Miyako let out another shrill cry at the whip hitting her body. The spot now felt as warm as if the blood of her body had actually seeped out of her skin and was spreading itself universally across her body. Unexpectedly, another lash was brought across her body, followed by two more.  
  
As much as Ken was enjoying this little whipping game, he could not hide the fact that he was furious with Miyako. He could not speak. Any words that came to his mind could not form any plausible sentences, and therefore added to the glue that kept his mouth shut. His energy was built up, and not more than an hour before, he had found the perfect solution to built up tension. He looked down at her and clenched the whip in his hand so tightly that his hand muscles began twitching. He licked his lips, half tempted to try this again, but his body and mind were still recovering from his actions earlier. His body wanted it, but his mind denied the request. He finally came to a conclusion.  
  
"Get up…" he said, his voice still teeming with anger.  
  
Miyako looked up at him and moved to stand, whimpering loudly, not wanting to feel the sharp bite of the whip with its metal tip swimming across her body. When she finally managed the strength to stand, Ken merely lashed the whip against her leg, causing her to fall to her knees, rubbing her leg.  
  
"You took too long. Get up, and I may allow you a reward." He spat at her.  
  
She growled inwardly, not wanting to take orders from someone who was younger than she was. She stood again. "W-was that fast enough for you…?" she snarled, a spiteful glare plastered on her face.  
  
Ken's eyes widened at her voice. He reached up his hand and then struck Miyako across the face with the back of it violently. She yelped and grabbed her cheek, grinning to herself.  
  
Ken snorted at her and then turned toward the control room, Wormmon following silently behind. "Remember this well, I allowed you to live, wench. Not because I like you. No, it's for a far more important reason than that." He turned his head to look back at her. "It's because I need you. To me, you're no more than another packet of data infecting my world with your existence." He turned his head back with a sigh. "Two doors from the left from my chambers is a bathroom. In it, there is a hot bath. Clean your filthy body up. Wormmon will alert you for dinner."  
  
Not another word was said from the young ruler as he walked away. Miyako was stunned. She hadn't any idea what to think at all. He had just beaten her and yet had just allowed her to use his hot bath! Despite his being the Digimon Kaiser, she had to admit that she still harbored her fan-girl obsession for him, and deep in her heart, Miyako knew that he couldn't have been all evil, though her mind told her the opposite.  
  
Miyako sighed softly and then began her walk in the direction from which she came to take a bath and to think about the day's events. This certainly was the most eventful day of her life thus far.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: And there you have it! The next installment in "Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret". Wow… Seven chapters! That makes me feel all special-like in my tummy! Especially because you people keep reading this fun story and giving me happy-like reviews! Yay! I thank every one of you 44 reviewers who actually come back time and again to read this story! God, if I could find the words to thank each and every one of you, man, this thing would be 20 pages long! Man, I just hope that you guys keep coming back to read how this story develops. Until next time, Peace, love, and cookies!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Preview  
  
Miyako sat at the long banquet table and swallowed hard, as her body was still throbbing mercilessly from her earlier beating, though the pain had subsided. She looked across the table at Ken, who had, for the first time Miyako had seen, actually had a look of surprise on his usually stern face. She saw him straighten his posture and sigh softly. Miyako giggled. Ken's clothes designing device had actually done something good for her.  
  
Ken cleared his throat and snapped his fingers Wormmon promptly came up to him. Ken didn't speak, but simply handed something to the little green Digimon. He nodded and walked to Miyako. She looked down at Wormmon in shock.  
  
He was holding her D-Terminal.  
  
She took the gray device and looked at Ken. "Wh-what? My… Why…"  
  
"I hacked into its programming and eliminated the e-mail features." He said plainly. "You may record your thoughts into it."  
  
"A… diary…? But why?" Miyako questioned.  
  
Ken snorted. "Do I need a reason for everything that I do? Perhaps I thought it was a nice gesture. Would you like me to take that back?"  
  
Miyako shook her head and clutched the D-Terminal to her chest. "No! It's fine… Th-thank you."  
  
He made a noise of approval and then reached to pick up a fork to begin dining, leaving Miyako to wonder what his angle was… 


	8. First Night CONTAINS CITRIS CONTENT! BEW...

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret.  
  
By Kawaii Kitty  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Preview  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
First Night  
  
A/N: what!? FIRST Night?! Geez, if EVERY day is going to be eight chapters long. Who KNOWS how long this monster will be! ARGH! ::Tears Headfur out and runs out screaming::  
  
  
  
  
  
Miyako sighed to herself as she located the Kaiser's bathroom and stepped inside. The bathroom was well furnished and had a standard shower and raised bathtub, as well as an elegant mirror above a counter, which was next to the shower, with a beautiful sink in it. To Miyako's surprise, the bathroom was not dark-colored in the least. Everything was furnished in gold. The tile used around the bathroom was a brilliant white color, contrasting the rest of the base immensely.  
  
Miyako looked around for a minute and then located the towels next to the tub and took a small sigh of relief that she didn't have to walk back to the Kaiser's room naked. She sighed to herself and stripped down, folding her clothes neatly and placing them next to the sink. She opened the shower door and stepped in, looking around for everything that she would need. She located three nozzles, which she discovered dispensed soap, shampoo, and hair conditioner. She grabbed a washcloth and set it on the soap dispenser and reached over and turned on the shower. She let the water hit her face and run down her body for a few moments before wettening the washcloth and lathering it with soap. She sighed softly as she washed herself wordlessly.  
  
'is all of this a dream.?Is all of this another part of my sick fantasies? About a month ago, I would have given ANYTHING to be in Ken Ichijouji's shower, to have made love to him, to actually even speak to him. but now.' she looked down at her hands. 'Now I'm in the Kaiser's shower. I've been practically raped by the Kaiser. It's all been the Kaiser. it always has been, and I'm just too stupid to have realized it back then.' she banged her head against the tile wall hard, wincing. "Ow." She said simply before sighing and standing straight. She rubbed her head and looked to the side, out the shower stall. She saw a small green, pink, and purple blob standing patiently in the middle of the bathroom.  
  
Miyako gasped and turned off the shower, opening the door of the stall and looking out, her hair dripping profusely. "Um. yes.?" she asked the small worm-shaped blob.  
  
"Kaiser-sama has instructed me to tell you that dinner is ready and to be ready quickly or he will have to punish you." He said monotone as if it were nothing.  
  
Miyako swallowed hard and the thought of an angry Kaiser and nodded. "Thanks, Wormmon." She flashed him a smile and saw a bit of crimson added to the blob as she stepped back into the shower. She hummed softly and turned the shower on, quickly cleaning her hair, humming still. She rinsed her hair in a hurry and sighed a bit. She then turned off the shower, wringing her hair and deciding that she had no time for a soak in the tub; that would have to wait. She sighed softly and stepped back out of the shower, noticing a figure leaning up against the door. Miyako could only make out the colors of blue, gold, black, and white, but she knew whom to expect.  
  
Miyako gave out a shrill cry and immediately covered her chest and crossed her legs, backing up against the shower. She heard the blob give a chuckle in the Kaiser's voice. "What's the matter? Afraid to show me what I've already seen?" he took a few steps toward her.  
  
She became a bit nervous and slid from the shower to the counter, grabbing her glasses from the floor in the process. She slipped them on to see the Kaiser still advancing on her. She swallowed hard and stood strong, her arms falling to her sides stiffly. "What do you want?" she asked rather sternly.  
  
He arched an eyebrow at her tone and stopped his advance. He then looked her over nonchalantly and spoke. "Those clothes you wore when you were brought here are hideous." Miyako's eyes widened at this. She had always liked those clothes, despite what anyone said about them. "I have brought you a little something to remedy that." He held up his hand and in it looked like something that resembled a Palm Pilot from the real world. It had a large screen in the middle of it as well as several buttons along the bottom.  
  
"Wh.What is that?" Miyako asked, inspecting it a bit closer.  
  
"It's a miniature version of the machine used to create this base." He said, handing it to her. "I have one of my own, as well as a few spares. I figured that since you would need a change of clothes every now and again that you could use it." Miyako took the device into her hand and took out the pen, drawing across the LCD screen with the tip. "I have a larger version of this device used for adding on parts of my base. Every cloth known to man has been loaded into this little device. So when you design an article of clothing, make sure that you choose the cloth wisely. I wouldn't recommend silk for your panties. What you do is select a cloth and then draw it to your fancy. Trust me, it will turn out better once you send it."  
  
Miyako looked a bit confused, but then looked at the device. "Um. Thank you... sir." Ken nodded and walked toward the door of the bathroom. Miyako sighed and turned toward the mirror, looking into it for a moment.  
  
"Oh, I forgot one thing." She heard the Kaiser's voice behind her again. In the mirror, she saw Ken's now bare hands wrap under her arms, his right grasping her left breast tightly in his warm, sweaty hand, and the other reaching down between her legs, navigating his fingers around her nether regions skillfully. Miyako was quite surprised at this sudden action and bit the inside of her lip to keep from giving him the gratification of hearing her pleasure, but did so in vain as a moan escaped her throat and a blush creeped across her face.  
  
She could almost feel the grin that snaked its way over his face as he heard her audible pleasure and could feel her arousal gently coating his fingertips. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her wet hair, then gently kissed the back of her head as he then slipped two of his fingers inside of Miyako's womanhood. She let out a soft sigh and another involuntary moan as she stared into the mirror at the image of the both of them, her face reddening even further.  
  
Though he was just a year younger than Miyako, she could feel his maturity in every movement he made. His hands moved as if they belonged to an experienced lover, touching her in precisely the right places as if he had done this hundreds of times before. Ken pressed her body closer to his, primarily his hips. He took a long whiff of Miyako's hair and began gently rocking his hips against her rear. Miyako blushed brighter than she ever thought possible and now felt dizzy with pleasure and a bit of gratification from knowing that she was giving pleasure to the boy whom, before that day, did only things like this in her fondest fantasies. She gave a pleasured cry as he began to move both his fingers and his hips faster, making his growing hard-on beneath his pants more than obvious. He made small noises of pleasure as he kissed the back of her head, then moved his head down to her neck, kissing the back gently, sending chills down Miyako's spine.  
  
The Kaiser leaned over to Miyako's ear and moaned into it loudly, the grin still plastered on his face. He could almost feel her blushing through to her neck as his gentle lips touched her still-wet flesh. He gave a small chuckle as he continued to trail gentle, tender kisses up and down Miyako's neck. As he continued to move his hands and his body, Miyako could literally feel her awareness and consciousness slipping away from her as it had that afternoon. She began to pant against her will and give out loud cries of pleasure with each movement he made. She reached up one of her hands, resting it on Ken's forearm, clutching it tightly in her fingers as his worked with her sensitive breast  
  
"K-Kaiser.Kaiser-sama." she moaned softly.  
  
At hearing his name, Kaiser chuckled a bit, whispering into her ear. "Yes.? Is there something that you want, Girl?" He grinned, pinching her nipple between two fingers, causing her to yelp a bit. He chuckled and kissed her neck again. He lifted his eyes to look at the mirror in front of them. "Is there something you want to do to make this an even more perfect picture.?" he sighed softly, then tensed up, getting a feeling like pure ice being injected in every vertebrae of his spine. Whatever Miyako had said after his question was completely lost to him.  
  
He looked back into the mirror, seeing not only himself and Miyako reflected in front of him, but a third figure as well. This figure was standing a bit behind the pair, his arms in his pockets; a smug look on his face.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" the figure said in the Kaiser's voice. Ken gave a small chuckle, causing Kaiser to stand up straight and rigid.  
  
He quickly withdrew his hands from Miyako and bolted out of the room, leaving Miyako looking at the door, panting for air, confused, and unsatisfied. She groaned loudly and sunk to the floor.  
  
Miyako looked at the tile and held her hand close to her heart, feeling her rapid pulse brought on by the Kaiser's masterful skills of seduction. She sighed softly and stood up shakily, looking at herself in the mirror sadly, wondering what she had done wrong. She shook her head and dismissed it, then turned to the device that Ken had left for her. She sat on the counter, her legs crossed and picked it up and pulled out the pen from the top.  
  
"How does this stupid thing work?" she dragged the tip of the pen along the screen. To her surprise, the device beeped and brought up a menu with articles of clothing written on it: Shirt, Pants, Dress, Socks, Undergarments, Shoes, and Miscellaneous.  
  
Curious, Miyako first selected Miscellaneous. Under it, she found, Ribbon, Scarf, Handbag, Belt, Kimono, Glasses, and Gloves. She decided to aim for simplicity for a beginner. She selected Ribbon. Two menus appeared, one containing colors and the other containing fabrics. She thought a moment, and then picked the color violet, then the fabric Silk. Next, a display with a human figure on it appeared on the screen. She had no idea what to do next and bit her lip, her body quivering. As she thought, she randomly drew a line the length of the screen and yelped as a long string of silken ribbon appeared before her and fell to the floor.  
  
She looked at the device again. "Well, now I know how to use this thing." she set it aside and walked to the ribbon, picking it up, taking all of her hair into a fist, save two thick strips of hair that fell onto her chest. She diligently wrapped much of her hair with the ribbon, turning to herself in the mirror, smiling as two long strips of silk fell from either side of her tied hair. She picked up the device again and began working on an outfit that she believed would please the Kaiser and perhaps get him to slip up a few things other than his sexual organ.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Kaiser panted heavily and sank to the floor of his bedroom, sweat rolling down his face. His fist was around his member, which had just given off a massive amount of discharge. He swallowed hard and placed it back into his pants, adjusting them and re-buckling his belt.  
  
"That wasn't as fun as the first time, Kaiser." Ken said to him in a plain voice.  
  
Kaiser growled at him, a spiteful glare on his face. "Sh. Shut up. I am. really not. in the mood. for your.wisecracks.right now..." he managed to sputter out to the apparition beside him.  
  
Ken grinned. "Well get used to them, because you'll be getting a lot more of them now that you've let me out."  
  
Kaiser growled much like a rabid wolf. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
  
"What?" Ken said simply. "You've let me out. I can see why you're upset, but thieves must be punished."  
  
"Th-Thief?! What nonsense. do you speak of..?" Kaiser panted, having half the mind to attack the vision beside him, but being too worn out to do so.  
  
"You have stolen my body, and I have every intention on getting it back from you, no matter what." Ken said, his violet eyes narrowing to a spiteful glare.  
  
"Feh." Kaiser said, spitting to the side. "You're delusional. Of course, I wouldn't expect any less from a worm like you." He grinned a bit and closed his eyes, raising his left hand to his face and taking a deep breath. "Still smells like her." he said a bit dreamily to himself.  
  
Ken glared at Kaiser. "You're lowest of the low." He hissed to the solid version of himself.  
  
"She's mine, you know." Kaiser said plainly, as though his statement had been the most obvious thing on two worlds. "No matter what you do or say, she'll always want me over you." He then glared at the literal former image of himself. "I give her what she wants, and that's all any woman will ever ask for." And with these words, he rose to his feet, stuffed himself back into his pants, quickly redoing his buckle after and walked through the defiant vision, causing him to disappear.  
  
Upon leaving the room, he spotted Wormmon walking down the hall in his direction. "Wormmon!" he shouted. "There's a slight mess in my chambers. Clean it." He fixed his glasses a bit and walked quickly down toward the dining hall.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yatta!" Miyako said as she continued to stand in the bathroom, now with an entirely new ensemble, save her large, round glasses. She wore a low-cut, light violet halter top with mere straps on the side to keep her arms in and the shirt from falling. The arm straps, the collar, and the trimmings on the bottom were lined with a gold silken fabric. Over her legs, she wore a short skirt made with the same color fabric as the top but made of light leather that felt like a cool breeze as she walked.  
  
Miyako struck a pose in the mirror and looked at herself. "You know, Miyako, you actually look good for once!" She grinned a bit as her foot brushed against some heavy cloth. She looked down at it and picked up the long cloth that matched the color of her hair and threw it around her shoulders, drawing it tightly around her, looking at it from every angle, admiring the resemblance to the Kaiser's own swallow-tailed cape, complete with the same gold trimmings, collar, and shoulder covers. Miyako turned toward the mirror and snapped the metal collar shut, then walked slowly from the room, her newly made long boots clicking against the floor as she made her own way to the dining hall, her long, violet hair wrapped tightly with the ribbon she had accidentally created earlier.  
  
Miyako then came across a room with an open door. She looked inside, curious as to what the room had in it. Much to her delight, it had been the Dining Hall. A spectacular chandelier, as well as several candles upon the elegant black marble table lighted the room. The Kaiser had already come into the room and sat down at his place on the end of the table farthest from Miyako. She took a deep breath and walked gracefully to the end of the table she supposed that had been set for her.  
  
Miyako sat at the long banquet table and swallowed hard, as her body was still throbbing mercilessly from her earlier beating and teasing, though the pain, as well as the torment, had subsided. She looked across the table at Ken, who had, for the first time Miyako had seen, actually had a look of surprise on his usually stern face. She saw him straighten his posture and sigh softly. Miyako giggled. Ken's clothes designing device had actually done something good for her.  
  
Ken cleared his throat and snapped his fingers Wormmon promptly came up to him. Ken didn't speak, but simply handed something to the little green Digimon. He nodded and walked to Miyako. She looked down at Wormmon in shock.  
  
He was holding her D-Terminal.  
  
She took the gray device and looked at Ken. "Wh-what? My. Why."  
  
"I hacked into its programming and eliminated the e-mail features." He said plainly. "You may record your thoughts into it."  
  
"A. diary.? But why?" Miyako questioned.  
  
Ken snorted. "Do I need a reason for everything that I do? Perhaps I thought it was a nice gesture. Would you like me to take that back?"  
  
Miyako shook her head and clutched the D-Terminal to her chest. "No! It's fine. Th-thank you."  
  
He made a noise of approval and then reached to pick up a fork to begin dining, leaving Miyako to wonder what his angle was.  
  
The food prepared was delicious to Miyako. She savored every bite and even began to get a bit greedy at times, then ceased as soon as she felt the Kaiser's eyes on her, obviously giving her an odd stare. The two of them said hardly a word throughout the meal. Becoming a bit frustrated with this, Miyako finally set down her fork and smiled, a bit too cheerful for the Kaiser's tastes.  
  
As Miyako leaned forward in her chair and set her elbows on the table and hands folded under her chin, Ken knew she was going to say something. What she was going to say was a complete mystery to him, and he would have preferred to keep it that way. In his mind, Women were to be seen, not heard.  
  
"So, I've been wondering." She said with a curious tone. Ken glared at her, but she continued to speak. "Just what do you do all day? Do you sit here and specifically plot against us Chosen?"  
  
The Kaiser took a sip of the red liquid in a silver goblet before him, and then sat it down, speaking in a calm, almost cruel voice. "What I do is none of your business, girl."  
  
Miyako huffed and looked away, a bit insulted. "Well, sorry for being curious."  
  
Ken grinned a bit. "Apology accepted, now isn't there something else you'd like to apologize for?"  
  
Miyako looked toward him again, lifting an eyebrow. "Apologize? For what?"  
  
Her question received a glare from Ken. "You're more dense than I thought."  
  
  
  
Miyako stood up abruptly, angered at his comment. "Excuse me?! How dare you speak to a woman like-"  
  
"Sit down." Ken said quickly. Despite all urges to do the opposite, Miyako's body forced itself to sit back down in the chair. Ken grinned. "I think I could have a lot of fun with this," he noted to himself before letting out a chilling chuckle. He then looked back up at her, a slightly bored look on his face. "And if you're going to speak to me, even as rude as you did, you'll have to get all your facts straight. First, you're not a woman. Second, I am a man; I shall speak to a girl however I wish. And third, you're mine now. You will NEVER raise your voice to me unless it's a scream of utter pain. Are we clear?"  
  
Miyako looked to the side and nodded. "Yes."  
  
Ken glared at her. "'Yes', what?"  
  
She glared back at him defiantly. "Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Diary, Miyako wrote into her D-Terminal, I don't know what to say or do. The Digimon Kaiser has captured me. He is the most evil and cruel eleven year old on the faces of two worlds. To think that someone that intelligent. that beautiful. can have a side of utter cruelty. I admired him once. in that time before he was my enemy. He was the object of my affection. I wanted to work the computers like he did. I wanted to be smart like he was. I wanted to be admired for my good looks like he was. I wanted him. And now, it seems that I do have him. Or rather. he has me. Under "normal" circumstances, I would have been overjoyed to have Ken Ichijouji pay attention to me. But this isn't the Ken I loved. This is the Digimon Kaiser. the man who raped me not more than twelve hours ago. since then, as short of period of time as it was, he seems different somehow. a slightly different aura coming off him, mixing with his one made of gore and venom. I'm not sure if I'm going crazy, but I think I might be feeling something. Yes. I believe it may be love.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, THAT took long enough. Hope it was worth waiting for, though! Yes, yes, I KNOW I stole the diary from somewhere, but I can't remember where. If any of you out there (are you still reading this crap?) have read that fic, please tell me so I can give proper credit to the author(ess)! Oh! Also, like NC-17 fics? Like to type meaningless drivel for a cause? Go sign the Reverse the NC-17 Ruling Petition on Petition Online. If you didn't get the hyperlink, copy and paste this into your browser: http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html thanks! Anyone, PLEASE DON'T REPORT ME! I like my lemons and I don't wanna have this fic revoked, and I don't think you do, either. YOU GOTTA FIGHT! FOR YOUR RIGHT! TO WRITE LEEEEEEMOOOOOONS!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Preview  
  
  
  
  
  
The small nine year old sat on his bed, staring at the wooden floor of his room angrily, wanting to break something, but not having the heart, or strength to do such a thing. His short legs, instead, kicked as forcefully as he could manage, his heels coming in contact with his sheets and mattress with a dull "thfpt". He was angry at his friends for not even considering trying to help one of their teammates, an old friend of his. A very bright girl with long lavender hair and eyes the color of amber.  
  
Just thinking about her made Hida Iori fall back onto his bed with a daydream-like sigh. He had both admired and loved this girl who was just three years older than he, and he hadn't denied it. He had always been taught that it was wrong to lie, especially to the one person it mattered most; yourself.  
  
He lifted his head and looked at the computer on his desk, grinning to himself as a small idea sparked in his mind. "Don't worry, Miyako-chan. I'll come get you myself." 


	9. Hida Iori

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…

By Kawaii Kitty

                                                Chapter Nine

                                                    Hida Iori

"Takeru, I can't even believe you're saying this!" Iori screamed angrily at the blonde with the fisherman's hat. "So you just want to leave Miyako here in the digital world while she's in the Kaiser's hands?!"

"Urusei, Iori!" Takeru yelled back, frustration now apparent on his face. The Chosen Child of Faith and Knowledge had been arguing for quite some time, and Takeru had had more than enough. The others looked at him in shock from his sudden outburst. "I've had enough of your whining, Iori! We need to regroup, and doing so in the digital world, especially at night, is NEVER a good idea!"

Iori struggled to find a valid reason to stay longer. "D-datte…"

Takeru shook his head. "No, Iori! We need to go home! V-mon is hurt badly; we all know that! The Digimon are tired! We NEED to rest!"

Hikari stepped forward, a sleepy Tailmon in her arms. "And besides, tomorrow is a Sunday. I'll call her parents and tell her that she's staying at my house. We'll come back and look for her first thing tomorrow morning, alright, Iori?" She bent down to him and kissed the top of his head softly, which turned Iori's cheeks a light shade of pink.

Iori smiled at Hikari for a moment, and then looked at his brown shoes, which had begun absently scuffing the dirt. He found a sudden interest in a bug, which was crawling along, carrying a leaf at least twice the size of its body. "Alright… I suppose." He said quietly. He felt Hikari's hand muss his hair a bit as she said something that Iori did not hear. As the group began to march back, he continued to stare at the ground, drowning in thought and worry for Miyako.

"Iori…" Armadimon said quietly as he walked beside his partner. Iori did not lift his head; he did not even blink. The shelled Digimon watched with growing concern for his friend. He wished he could say something to comfort him, but found nothing in his mind that could possibly comfort Iori. He had lost the one person he had looked up to, his "Miyako-neesan" as he often called her when he was alone with her. As far as Armadimon had known, Iori had always felt something for Miyako. Iori had called it "Love", or something like that. Armadimon was usually paying more attention to the rice balls in front of him.

The sky of the digital world had grown dark when the nine of them had reached a small television set sitting on the ground. On the screen was the image of the Computer lab at Odaiba Elementary School. Clutching V-mon tightly in his arm, Daisuke took a white and blue device, known to them as a D-3, out of his large pocket and held it toward the television. Takeru and Hikari followed suit, their Digimon close at their sides.

Daisuke looked behind him at Iori, who was still staring at the ground, his arms by his side. Daisuke cocked his head a bit in confusion and called out to Iori. "Oi, Iori!" Iori did not move. He sighed a bit and looked to Armadimon, who nodded and nudged Iori's leg.  

Iori immediately looked up and around, as if he were confused as to where they had been for the past minute or so. He noticed what the others had done and took out his own D-3, holding it bashfully at the television. Daisuke sighed and rolled his eyes. "S-sorry, everyone…" he said quietly.

Daisuke grinned back at him. "Ah, it's alright, Iori. No harm done." He turned back toward the TV. "Dejitaru Geeto, Open!" there was a small beep from the D-3s and the television as a bright light enveloped the eight of them and sent them from the Digital World to the Carbon-based world they had grown up in. Landing gracefully in the computer lab, Daisuke looked down at the freshly de-evolved Chibimon in his arms.

"Jyou should be here soon," he said as he stroked Chibimon's head. " I e-mailed him earlier, but he was a bit busy." 

As Daisuke finished his last sentence, the Computer lab door opened quickly, startling the inhabitants of the room. Their attention flooded to the door where a tall blue-haired high school student stood, panting heavily. "I… am… so… so… sorry… family…traffic… people…" He stumbled into the room, carrying a white cloth bag over his shoulder. He panted heavily and sat on his knees, looking up at them.

Daisuke smiled and sat with him. "It's okay, Jyou. You got here as fast as you could." He sat Chibimon down in front of him and undid the knot on his makeshift bandage. 

Jyou sighed softly and wiped his brow, inspecting the wound on the small Digimon's neck. "You say he got this when he was Raidramon?" Daisuke nodded. Jyou smiled and began going through his bag, pulling out a bottle of alcohol and some cotton balls. "Well, you got lucky. Seems to me that this wound shrunk with him." He turned Chibimon over a bit and looked at the full extent of the gash on his neck. "He should be fine. Just let me clean him up and close it up…"

Iori stood and watched the scene, his partner, now de-evolved to a soft white ball by the name of Upamon, in his arms. He sighed a bit and started out of the room. "I think I'll be going home…" He said. The others looked up in mild shock. "It's not that I don't care about Chibimon… it's just that I feel like I have to clear my head." He looked back at the group and noticed Miyako's own partner, de-evolved to a flying pink puffball, flapping beside Hikari. He winced a bit as thoughts of Miyako flooded his mind. "Hikari… do you think you can watch Poromon tonight…?"

Hikari blinked and looked at Poromon, who had a saddened look on his face. Hikari also looked a bit sad. "Of course, Iori… I'll take good care of him."

Iori smiled and walked from the classroom and down the dark halls of the elementary school, silently.

His mind wandered as his feet stayed on the memorized course to home. The only thing he could continue thinking on the way to his apartment building was, "What has he done to her? Why hasn't she replied yet? Is she all right? That bastard better not have laid a finger on her." He growled a bit and tightened his grip on Upamon a bit. 

Upamon winced and looked up at Iori. "I-Iori…"

He looked down at Upamon. "Yes?"

"Please stop that," the Digimon said softly, "It kind of hurts."

Iori smiled a bit and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry… I'm just thinking about Miyako… I just hope she's alright."

Upamon smiled. "I'm sure she's perfectly okay, Iori! No need to worry! She can hold her own, we've seen her!"

Iori nodded and smiled. "I know… It's just that… I can't help but worry about her… I care for her so much… it just hurts me to know she might be in danger."

Upamon blinked. "Does that mean you have to hurt me, too?"

Iori laughed a small bit and shook his head. "No. I'm sorry, Upamon. I didn't mean to." He sighed and looked up at the building he had walked up to and identified it as his apartment building. He smiled to himself proudly and entered the building, walking across the lobby in silence, thankful that Upamon, too, had seen the reason to be quiet. He walked into the Elevator as soon as it had hit the first floor and the woman and child inside had cleared out. 

As the elevator door closed, Upamon began to squirm in Iori's grasp. "Yay! Elevator time! This is SO much fun! Lift me up, Iori!"

The child blinked at Upamon and smiled gently at his request. "Anything for you, Upamon…" The elevator began to rise, and Iori lifted Upamon as high as he could, watching the lights above the door.  Upamon was insane with laughter. At each floor, the two of them jumped, laughing happily at this simple, yet great form of entertainment. The elevator then slowed down as it chimed for the seventh floor. Iori grinned and jumped as high as he could just as the elevator stopped. 

As he landed, Upamon laughed, and then realized what had happened, his ears lowering. "Aw, ride over…?"

Iori nodded and hugged him. "Yes, for now. But there's always tomorrow." The gate opened and he stepped out, a small sense of pleasure rising in his turmoil.

(A/N: I know it has nothing to do with the story, but ain't it precious?)

The gates to the elevator slid open and Iori stepped out, a now silent Upamon in his hands. He turned to his right and walked down the hall, panting a small bit from his activities. He opened the door to his apartment door, upon reaching it, and stepped in, removing his shoes.

"Iori? Is that you?" He heard his mother's voice ring through the apartment.

He nodded and replied. "Yes, Mother. It's me." He walked out of the entryway and through the living room, stopping at the small shrine against the wall where a small offering of rice had been prepared. He set Upamon down and bowed respectfully to the shrine where his father's ashes had been kept. He smiled softly and picked his partner up, continuing to walk to his room.

After Iori had closed the door behind him, he sat Upamon on his bed. He immediately began bouncing energetically. "Hey, Iori! I was wondering why do you always bow to that jar thing with the things and the smoke sticks? Huh? Is it something special?"

Iori nodded. "Yes. It is very special." He looked out the window of his room and at the few stars the city lights would allow him to see. "It's a shrine to my father. He was a great man. At least, that's what Mother always says." He sighed softly and smiled sadly at Upamon. "I'm sure he's alright, smiling down on me whenever I look up at the sky."

"Ohhh…" Upamon said, reaching an understanding. "Kind of like how Miyako watches over you?"

Iori's eyes widened. He had almost completely forgot about Miyako. He growled to himself. "Or like how I should have been watching out for her…"

Upamon looked sad and a bit scared. "Iori… Iori, did I say something wrong…?" Iori ignored him.

The small nine year old sat on his bed, staring at the wooden floor of his room angrily, wanting to break something, but not having the heart, or strength to do such a thing. His short legs, instead, kicked as forcefully as he could manage, his heels coming in contact with his sheets and mattress with a dull "thfpt". He was angry at his friends for not even considering trying to help one of their teammates, an old friend of his. A very bright girl with long lavender hair and eyes the color of amber. 

Just thinking about her made Hida Iori fall back onto his bed with a daydream-like sigh. He had both admired and loved this girl who was just three years older than he, and he hadn't denied it. He had always been taught that it was wrong to lie, especially to the one person it mattered most; you.

He lifted his head and looked at the computer on his desk, grinning to himself as a small idea sparked in his mind. "Don't worry, Miyako-chan… I'll come get you myself."

Upamon's eyes widened. "Iori! You don't mean that!" 

Iori nodded. "I most certainly do." He sat up and slid off his bed, walking to the computer sitting on his desk. "I'm going to get Miyako." He pushed a button on the tower and waited for it to boot up. "And you are going to help me."

Upamon yelped and jumped back. "Wh-wha?! Me?! Why, Iori!?"

Iori looked at his partner in a stern manner, quite unusual for him. "Because we may have to break her out of the Kaiser's base. And we both know that I cannot do that alone."

"Iori, how are we going to get to the Digital World in the first place!?" Upamon said frantically, trying to find an excuse not to go.

Iori smiled and looked at his computer. "I went to talk to Koushiro not too long ago. He told me about a theory he had. He told me that the key to the Digital Gate was not in the computer we used, but rather in our D-3." Iori smiled at Upamon and dug his D-3 out of his pocket, looking at it. "However, we won't tell Koushiro that we tried this experiment without him, will we, Upamon?"

"B-but, Iori!" the yellow ball stammered, "What about your mother and your grandfather? Won't they notice that you're gone?"

Iori thought for a moment, then smiled, walking out of his room. Upamon watched him carefully and sighed. "What am I going to do with him…? He won't listen to me…  What do I need to do?" He looked at the computer screen, a Digital Gate with an image of a darkened forest in it displayed on the screen. 

Iori sighed softly and looked at Upamon under his arm. "Alright. Let's get going, Upamon. Dejitaru Geeto, OPEN!" the two of them were sucked into the image of the screen, their bodies becoming data as they passed into the Digital World. The area was dark, even darker than the outskirts of Tokyo. He looked up and smiled a bit at the stars that were overhead. 

"Iori…" Said the now evolved Armadimon. "Since we're here… shouldn't we try and find Miyako instead of stargazing?"

Iori looked down at Armadimon and chuckled nervously. "I guess you're right… we should get going…" 

Iori and Armadimon walked for hours until the both of them were dead tired. Iori whimpered from pain in his feet. He wrapped his arms around himself and sat against a tree. 

"A…Armadimon… Let's… take a break here…" he said to his partner, his golden shell glinting in the starlight. His hands were turning a light shade of violet, still bordering on red from his blood rushing to the surface of his skin. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them tightly, shivering.

Armadimon began watching him with great concern, "Iori… you should have brought a blanket… The Digital World can get very cold at night…"

Iori shook his head. "I'm fine, Armadimon…" he smiled at Armadimon. "this… this break will last… only for… a few minutes… M-Miyako-chan needs t-to be found..."

Armadimon shook his head. "Iori! You're not okay… let's go back… or at least contact Daisuke or someone to let them know you're here!"

Iori shook his head angrily. "Iie! I can't let them know I'm here! They d-don't think I'm responsible enough! Th-They just think tha-that I'm a child! I can be as s-strong as them!"

Armadimon looked at the ground, then up at Iori, whose eyelids were beginning to droop. "Iori! Wake up!" 

Iori looked over at Armadimon and gave a small smile, then reached one of his small hands out and pat his head. "Good Digimon… it'll only be a… little while…" he gave a loud yawn and placed his hand back on the ground.

Iori's smile dropped and his body fell limp as sleep overtook his tiny form, not waking for anything, not even Armadimon's words of protest and nudging. Despite all of Armadimon's attempts, the child did not rouse, but occasionally gave a small smile as his dreams interacted with him. 

All through the night, he dreamt of the one woman that he could say he really loved, the whole reason he was in the Digital World in the first place.

Miyako…

Dear Diary,

            I really think that I might not last too much longer. Being alone like this is driving me crazy… Oh... Where's Hawkmon? Is he all right…? Am I doing the right thing by staying here? I know I could get out, it would be simple enough, but… I feel like something's keeping me here. I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but I just can't put the pieces together. 

Dammit. 

Why did I want to meet him so bad? I guess I should be happy, but I'm not. He's frustrating to me. I just don't understand him… I don't understand him and his motives. He claims to hate me, yet he made love to me earlier. After that, I'm not sure what to think about him. I think I might be falling for him. Falling for the enemy, but why? I think it might be his eyes. If I could get a clearer shot of them, I could see what I'm getting myself into. Oops! He's coming, I should stop writing now…

-Inoue Miyako

A/N: ahh! Did you miss me? Sorry this chapter isn't really a Miyako/Kaiser one, but that's okay, isn't it? We all need a little change of pace every now and then. You guys are gonna kill me to know that the story is no where close to being completed. Muahahaha… I am Evil!! Okay, so I'm not, but I can pretend, right? 

Hey, hey! Check it out! 54 reviews! Woo! Keep em coming people! Thank you so much! I love you ALL!

Japanese Vocab time!

Urusei: Shut up. Seen used in most episodes of Inuyasha.

Datte: but. Seen used several places. 

Miyako-neesan: Elder Sister Miyako. 

That about covers it for now. As always, if you have any questions, comments, or complaints, send them over e-mail! My Brand spanking new e-mail is Dejimon_kaizers_slave@hotmail.com. Thanks, everyone!=^-^=v

Chapter Preview

Miyako lay on the cold tile-like floor of this strange lab she had been dragged into. She groaned a bit as she tried to get up but was kicked back down by the Kaiser. 

"Stay down there, you unworthy wench." He spat, giving her a cold, uncaring look. Miyako held her stomach and groaned as the Kaiser gave a small grin. 

His grin widened as he looked ahead of them. A small creature had fallen onto the floor from one of the tubes on the wall. A thick green liquid was pouring from the direction of the creature. Miyako propped herself up to look at it and gave a small yelp as it came in contact with her bare hands. It was strangely cold, not at all unlike sticking a hand into a bowl of pure evil. Miyako shuddered and sat up, scooting closer to the Kaiser to separate herself from the translucent goo. 

The Kaiser noted her presence and sighed a bit. Keeping cool, he gave a confident smile and raised his head. "Awaken, BlackTailmon!"

There was a flash of bright red from the creature before them. The creature stood and made its way toward them. Its eyes were a cool blue color and its body more black than a thousand nights. It had a long tail, which had a dark violet spiral stripe wrapping around it. It had a small body not unlike that of Hikari's Tailmon, complete with gloves and all. Around the tail, instead of a golden Holy Ring sat one of the Kaiser's own Dark Rings.

BlackTailmon lifted its eyes to the Kaiser, speaking in a smooth, rather masculine voice. "What is your wish, Master?"


	10. Morning After

Some Things Are Best Kept A Secret…

By Kawaii Kitty

Chapter Ten

Morning After

Miyako's eyes opened when the horrible creak of the jail cell door opening. Ken had been in a bad mood the previous night and sent her to sleep in her cell. He did, however, allow her to have a sheet from his bed to sleep under. Miyako sat up and rubbed her eyes, grabbing her glasses from beside her and placed them on her face and looked toward the door to see Wormmon standing there with an innocent look on his face. 

Miyako gave a smile. "Good morning, Wormmon." She said cheerfully. 

Wormmon blinked and gave her a kind look. "Good morning." He said with a small bow. "The Kaiser is waiting in the dining hall. He awaits your presence." He said very formally.

Miyako gave him a giggle and looked to the large array of clothes she had designed for herself in the ample light of her cell in the night. "Thanks. If you would just avert your eyes so I could dress…"

Wormmon found this human custom odd, but closed his eyes and did an about-face. "Alright."

Miyako picked a dress that she had spent long hours devising the night before. The dress had a dark violet top and a long black skirt that sat just below her ankles. The top was made of silk and had no sleeves, but had a high collar. On the back, where her shoulder blades were a fine embroidery of a pair of white wings. She picked a pair of long black crushed velvet gloves for her arms and the boots she had worn the day before and then smiled at Wormmon, proud of her new look. "Alright! Let's go grub!"

Wormmon lead Miyako through the halls and up to the Kaiser's dining hall. As she entered the room, she noticed Ken sitting in his normal place, looking none too happy. He hardly even seemed to notice Miyako's extravagant clothing choice.

He sat up straight and glared down at Wormmon. "It's about time. I'm starving over here."

The green worm nodded. "F…Forgive me, master. I shall go and prepare it now." He scuttled off to a door on the far left to prepare breakfast for the both of them.

Miyako watched and gulped, walking to her chair and sitting in it. "Is everything alright, sir?" she asked him politely.

He scoffed. "Why does it matter to you? I'm pretty sure you'd rather see me dead anyhow."

"That's not true! I…" Miyako silenced herself before she could continue. 

Ken raised an eyebrow, intrigued by her answer. "Yes… I'm listening."

Miyako shook her head and sighed. "It's… nothing. No need to worry." She sighed and looked down at the floor. It had been too long. She missed her friends terribly.

Iori awoke in the forest covered with Daisuke's jacket. The light leaked through the treetops onto his small, shivering body. He winced a bit and sat up, noticing the weight of Armadimon across his lap holding him back. He groaned a bit and looked around, the morning sunlight hurting his young, green eyes. He heard a gasp and a few footsteps. "Takeru! Iori is waking up!" More footsteps followed and revealed Hikari and Takeru to Iori's line of sight. 

"Iori… are you alright…?" Takeru asked him, his face showing concern. 

Iori looked up at him for a moment before looking away shamefully. "Hai…but… how did you know I was here…?"

Hikari gave him a gentle smile. "Armadimon sent us a distress call soon after you fell asleep… we spent the night here…"

Iori's face flushed brightly. "You… you waited all night for me?" Hikari nodded. "Why didn't you take me home…?"

Takeru laughed and put his white fisherman's hat on Iori's head of short brown hair. "Your mom would have gotten just a little suspicious if we appeared at your front door with her son in our arms."

Hikari gave a small giggle and leaned in, kissing Iori's cool forehead as gently as a flower petal grazing his skin. "He's right. We couldn't risk it. And besides," She stood up and brushed some of her honey brown hair from her eyes. "We promised to look for Miyako first thing in the morning, didn't we?"

Iori nodded and smiled, reaching out a hand and running it along Armadimon's smooth shell. "We did…thank you so much for coming out here…"

Takeru was about to say something when he heard the voices of Daisuke, Tailmon, Hawkmon, Patamon, and V-mon approaching. The three of them turned toward the advancing group. 

"I still say that the purple ones woulda been the sweetest!" Daisuke's voice called.

Patamon's high voice called after him. "Sure, if you like being poisoned!"

Daisuke sighed softly and looked at the shiny green fruit he had collected in the basin of his shirt. "But green's such an ugly color. It's just bound to kill us."

Hawkmon sighed softly and shook his feathery head. "The Digital World is much different from your human one…"

Daisuke shot Hawkmon an odd look "Gee, ya think, featherbrain?" Daisuke rolled his eyes, then spotted Iori and smiled. "The young prince is awake!"

Iori blushed softly and smiled at Daisuke. "The young prince thanks you for your jacket, Daisuke." The group had a nice laugh for a few minutes before Iori's expression turned grave. "Excuse me… everyone? I…want to say something."

Miayko's Digimon, a small eagle-looking monster set his pile of fruit down on the ground. "Yes? And just what is it that you wish to say, Iori?" he asked.

Iori looked down, a guilty expression embedded on his young face. "I… want to apologize for the way I behaved yesterday… I was being inconsiderate and not thinking about what was best for everyone else…"

Takeru smiled down at Iori and kneeled next to him. "Hey, it's okay. We all have bad days; don't worry. You were just worried about Miyako. That's perfectly understandable. I mean, if the person I loved was in danger like that, I probably would have acted like you did.."

Iori looked up at Takeru, a small amount of shock on his face. "…Do you mean that, Takeru…?"

Takeru smiled and mussed Iori's short brown hair with his hand. "Sure do… We all know where you're coming from. There's no need to worry. What seems like a bad thing passes, just like a rain cloud." Takeru offered a sweet smile to the young boy.

Iori thought for a minute, and then looked up at Takeru. "But… I like rain clouds…"

In the Kaiser's base, breakfast had already been served and eaten. As soon as Wormmon had cleared the dishes from the long table, Ken rose from his seat, glaring dangerously at Miyako. 

"Get back in those disgusting clothes you were wearing yesterday." He said angrily.

Miyako wiped her mouth and looked at Ken oddly. "What? What for? I like this dress."

Ken glared at her, obviously feeling very impatient with her. "Must you question Every Little Thing that I ask you to do? Is it so hard to just nod, stand and say, 'yes master' every now and again?"

Miyako felt a small pang of guilt sock her in the stomach, even though she was doing what she had needed to do, defy the Kaiser. She lowered her head and nodded. "Yes, Master…" she said quietly. She rose from her seat and walked quickly from the room, not waiting for Ken to make a response. 

Walking down the corridors that were now becoming familiar, Miyako began thinking, wondering just what she had been thinking when she had obeyed him. Yes it was true that she harbored a mild obsession over him, but when he still lived on Earth, what Tokyo teen girl didn't? She didn't understand why she let herself obey him. She looked to her wrist where her glove rose over the Dark Ring he had placed there the day before. Maybe that had something to do with it. Yeah, that had to be it. 

Miyako pushed open the cell door that Wormmon had left open for her and walked to a small pile of clothes, digging out her vest, turtleneck, gloves, pants, boots, and helmet. As she was in the midst of dressing, she heard the familiar clip-clip of Ken's shoes tapping on the floor. Miyako hunched in a corner and quickly got her shirt over her head before he got the idea of creating a repeat of the day before. Miyako was still sore from that experience.

The Kaiser stood back in front of Miyako's cell, watching her pull on the last of her clothes. "Are you quite done?" he asked, exasperated. 

Miyako gave a yelp and turned to face the Kaiser behind her. She shot him a defiant glare and fixed her shirt, then zipped up her vest. Fixing her glasses, she stepped forward to the door of the cell. "I am now," she spat at him. 

Ken glared right back at her, bringing the back of his hand hard across her cheek as she stepped out of the cell. "You should know better than to speak to me with that tone." He didn't wait for her to respond, but instead made his way quickly and anxiously back down the hall he had come from. After walking a few meters, he stopped and looked back at Miyako, who had not moved. "Come on! We don't have all day, you know!"

Miyako held her cheek and looked to the floor as she began following him reluctantly, unable to help herself. Her mind once again drifted back to what she had said after breakfast. She had said that of her own free will, but this was not. He had her on a verbal leash that may be tighter than he realized. 

After a few minutes of sulking behind Ken, she realized that he had come to a stop in front of a door. Miyako looked up and around, remembering this scene from the day before. She looked at Ken as his fingers diligently typed away on the number pad that held the lock to the door. When it slid open, Miyako nearly jumped back a foot.

Ken stepped into the room, looking back at Miyako. "Come in. If anything's going to kill you in here, it's going to be my own hands."

Miyako looked down. "That's reassuring," she mumbled before following him into the room. Once in, the light from the tubes that lined the walls lighted up Miyako's complexion. Her eyes scanned the walls, vaguely identifying some of the Digimon that were in the tubes. "What… What is this place…?"

Ken grinned back at her. "This is the future today." He lifted his arms to indicate either his authority or to show off his handiwork, Miyako couldn't quite tell. "My hands built each and every one of the creatures in here." He gave a soft chuckle and brought his arms back down. "My creations…the real purpose behind the dark rings."

Miyako looked at him with a shocked look on her face. "Wh… What do you mean, 'the real purpose'?" she asked, her voice wavering in fear.

Ken grinned evilly. "You thought the dark rings were just to claim complete and utter control over Digimon, didn't you?" He released another chilling laugh and strode to Miyako, taking her chin into his gloved hand. "Poor ignorant girl…" he said, shaking his head. "The Dark ring extracts a small portion of Digital Code from the creature that it has captured. Once the code is extracted, the data is sent back to my lab and deposited into this room. Here, I take the data from other Digimon and mold them together, after uploading a hand-made virus into their systems, of course."

Miyako listened to his words, her face contorting into an expression of utter horror and disgust. "So… You're creating Digimon Clones…"

Ken raised an eyebrow at her, and then grinned. "Essentially, yes." He said simply.

Miyako suddenly felt the urge to projectile vomit. Her body shaking, she swallowed the desire and glared at Ken, snapping her head away from his hand. "That… That's horrible! That's Disgusting! How could you think of tampering with life like this?!"

Ken reached out and took a more firm hold on Miyako's face. "I can do as I want here, Girl. In this realm, I Am GOD."

"No you're NOT!" Miyako practically screamed into his face. "You're no more God than me or Worrmon, here!"

Apparently, Miyako had pushed a button on Ken. This button, however, was labeled, "Self-Destruct". Ken let go of her face and struck her with an open-palm, pouring every ounce of his anger into it, sending her sailing to the floor. 

He snarled and looked down at her. "You little whore… If you want proof of my authority over this world, then I will give it to you…" He turned to a panel that was raised from the ground. He pressed a few buttons on it and grinned as a tube on the wall in front of Ken lifted its glass, thick ooze pouring out from it.

Miyako lay on the cold tile-like floor of this strange lab she had been dragged into. She groaned a bit as she tried to get up but was kicked back down by the Kaiser.

"Stay down there, you unworthy wench." He spat, giving her a cold, uncaring look. Miyako held her stomach and groaned as the Kaiser gave a small grin.

His grin widened as he looked ahead of them. A small creature had fallen onto the floor from one of the tubes on the wall. A thick green liquid was pouring from the direction of the creature. Miyako propped herself up to look at it and gave a small yelp as it came in contact with her bare hands. It was strangely cold, not at all unlike sticking a hand into a bowl of pure evil. Miyako shuddered and sat up, scooting closer to the Kaiser to separate herself from the translucent goo.

The Kaiser noted her presence and sighed a bit. Keeping cool, he gave a confident smile and raised his head. "Awaken, BlackTailmon!"

There was a flash of bright red from the creature before them. The creature stood and made its way toward them. Its eyes were a cool blue color and its body more black than a thousand nights. It had a long tail, which had a dark violet spiral stripe wrapping around it. It had a small body not unlike that of Hikari's Tailmon, complete with gloves and all. Around the tail, instead of a golden Holy Ring sat one of the Kaiser's own Dark Rings.

BlackTailmon lifted its eyes to the Kaiser, speaking in a smooth, rather masculine voice. "What is your wish, Master?

Miyako gasped at the creature, then winced in pain and held her sore ribs. Ken gave a small smile and walked to the damp cat, kneeling down next to it and stroking its head. 

"My sweet BlackTailmon… We have a small errand to run, and I require your assistance." Ken said in a gentle coo.

BlackTailmon gave a gentle, appeased smile at Ken, and then bowed his head, standing up on his hind legs with his long tail swishing behind him menacingly. "I will do as my master commands of me. I live to serve, and serve to live."

Ken grinned and nodded, standing up to his full height. "That's excellent... just the type of thing I needed to hear…" He turned to Miyako and glared at her. "Finally… something that shows me a little respect…" He made a disgusting hocking noise and spit at her.

Miyako glared up at the Kaiser and wiped the thick liquid from her face, sighing softly as she got to her feet painfully, then followed him, her eyes set on the floor in front of her.

'What have I gotten myself into…?' she wondered to herself. 'First, he kidnaps me, and then we make love, and now willing obedience? What's wrong with me? He's the enemy… I… can't still feel that way about him… it's just not possible.' She sighed softly. 'This… just isn't making any sense…'

A/N: It took me nearly three months… maybe longer… to get this up and it's finally done! I'm proud of myself… This chapter may suck, but at least it's out, right? *Gets pelted with rotten fruit* Anyway, I'm gonna start working on the next chapter as soon as I can evade my homework and friends long enough to focus. Just so you know… this story is a loooooong way from getting finished. So if you'll all just stick in and enjoy the ride, I know it'll be worth your time. As always, if you have questions or comments, E-mail them to me at Dejimon_Kaizers_Slave@Hotmail.com or my AIM, Otaku Neko Girl. I love you all! Goddess Bless!

Chapter Preview

Miyako looked at her group of friends as they fought fruitlessly against the shadowy killing machine. Miyako couldn't believe how fast the BlackTailmon moved and with how much force it put in. Though it only took the form of an Adult Digimon, it had the force of something incredible, almost godlike.

The BlackTailmon landed on its already bloodstained haunches, his tail flickering dangerously in the air. His eyes shone a dark red, almost the color of blood. As he landed, Miyako noted that Halsemon was the first to slam into the fertile earth, followed by Flamedramon, Digmon, and Pegasmon, leaving the white sphinx in the air. BlackTailmon just gave a small grin as he looked up at her.

Ken snarled a bit and tightened his hold on Miyako's wrist as pure reaction. "What the hell are you doing, BlackTailmon?! Attack her!"

Miyako looked at the Digimon as it looked back at Ken. There was an odd twinge in his eyes that she noticed. Perhaps Ken had made it too much like himself. She could have sworn she saw the little cat grin before looking away, unmoving except for his tail. Miyako gasped as she realized just what the small actions were. The first signs of defiance…


End file.
